


Tobi-Chan

by reinahwanggg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aquaphobia, Attempt at Humor, Captain Ennoshita Chikara, Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, I focus on all characters here, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Originally Posted Elsewhere, POV Female Character, Possible Love Triangle, Some characters are OOC, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi is So Done, akirako is a bad bitch, all three years of high school, haikyuu headcanon, idk how to work tags but let's just roll with it, jealous kageyama like wbk, mostly headcanon, thalassophobia, this is my first fic on AO3, tsukishima is like a personal therapist lol, weird nicknames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinahwanggg/pseuds/reinahwanggg
Summary: Hi, Iwaizumi Akirako at your service, and my life........is pretty crazy. Okay, okay, just kidding! Or am I? It was supposed to be Tobi-chan and I against the world as we led Kitigawa Daiichi to victory three years in a row, but everything changed when the fire nation attacked. OKay, OKay, enough with the jokes, I get it. I didn't go to Kitigawa, because my grandmother wanted me to live with her in Sendai, and therefore i went to Shiratorizawa with Toshi-kun and Tori-chan! It was fun while it lasted, but then i swapped schools, again, and again, and suddenly I'm at Karasuno! I would tell you why I didn't mention the previous school, but- wait, I can't tell you. Author says you have to read to find out aHA! Anyways, I'm at Karasuno now and it feels a bit different than usual, the air feels a lot more calm around here. Maybe being in Karasuno would be the satisfaction I need.wattpad: reinahwangggtwitter: tobi_reina
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Goshiki Tsutomu/Original Male Character(s), Kageyama Tobio/Original Female Character(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Older Sister Kel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Older+Sister+Kel).



> this is mostly first pov and follows the life of Iwaizumi Akirako, Hajime's younger sister. I had already posted this on wattpad, so if you saw it there (which is highly unlikely) hello! I hope you come to enjoy this story, not my best work, but I am steadily improving, if that makes sense. personal comments and other notes are at the bottom.

to fly, or not to fly  
akirako iwaizumi

The wings in which I was given, felt like it has been torn off my body. The wind in my hair suddenly stops, and my mind is in a frenzy to determine where my senses are. I felt like I had just been shot out of the air and into an open sea, but without a clue as to how to move my legs and arms to try and save myself from the demise set before me. My eyes feel heavy, as it closes yet opens, and another gulp of the salty sea invades my lungs as it begs to fulfill its addiction to the land above.

The further down I went, the darker it became. I thrashed around, for what felt like hours on end, but the deeper it felt, the less I fought. I gave into the words of despair. Listened to the sonorous tone of pain, and welcomed the warmth of melancholy as it wrapped its arms around me. Maybe it was for the best. Nobody there liked me anyways, so it was all for the best. With one last push, I let myself go completely, letting the darkness swarm around me like a school of fish. It was for the best. I didn't need to fly, no one would watch me in astonishment anyways.

There was no use for me to fly.

To fly, or not to fly, or not to spread my wings at all.

»»————- ♡ ————-««

Introducing Akirako

I hoisted my bag on my shoulder, ignoring the continuous shouts from Hajime as he argued with Tōru-senpai for what felt like the ninth time this week. I fixed the pleats on my skirt, and adjusted the bow, before smiling at myself in the mirror. Then I rested the tote bag on the floor, before going into the kitchen and taking out some bread and plopping them in the toaster. Nii-san walked into the kitchen, just as he called Tōru-senpai a piece of shit, before ruffling my hair and smiling sadly at me. I know it must've been hard on him the moment our grandmother told us that she was transferring me to Karasuno after the incident. He always bragged about how I was taking the girls to nationals while he and Tōru-senpai took the guys. This situation was as hard on him, as it was on me. I'll miss hearing him shout at senpai whenever we'd walk home. 

"If any of those Karasuno boys mess with you I'll spike a ball in their face the next time we play." He declares once he finally closed his phone, ending the conversation with Tōru. I smiled at him, and he ruffled my hair once again, causing me to hit his hand away, and fix my hair all over again. 

Our Grandmother, for various reasons I won't mention now, has always made decisions regarding me and my education. While I was supposed to go to Kitigawa Daiichi with them for middle school, our grandmother suddenly decided that she wanted me to live with her, and the closest school to her house was Shiratorizawa.

I had already known some people that went to the well-known school, but leaving my best friend behind so suddenly ached my heart immensely. I didn't want to leave them, nor they did wanted me to leave, but it was my grandmother's decisions, and no one in the family stood against it.

My time in the academy wasn't terrible, as i had claimed it to be after the first week. I never liked the girls in my class, and the team wasn't really something I wanted to join. It was around the second week, that I had finally found something more worthwhile. I watched as the ball slammed against the taller's hand and ricocheted off of the ground, right in the corner, before zooming to the stands. I had never seen anything like it, and it made my love for volleyball grow even more.

So for the three years that I was to Shiratorizawa, I was always seen in the gym with the guys, helping around, and spiking with every chance I got. Coach Washijo didn't mind that I was there either, which surprised me at first, because I thought he was going to ship me off into oblivion after seeing me come to watch the practices. He told me that the only reason he wanted me to stay, is because he saw the potential I had to do great things.

Anyways, after my three years there, my grandmother told me that I could go to Aoba Johsai with Hajime for his last year, so that I can be there to fully support him, and to fully support myself as well. She knew that I didn't join the girl's volleyball team in Shiratorizawa, because the feeling wasn't there for me, to pull me in like a magnet does to metal. She also knew how I always yearned for a team, with a strength so magnificent and different, that it literally sends chills down my spine when i see them practice, and to her, she said that I could be the one to bring it out of the girls, just like other teams bring it out of me.

So bright and early that April, I sported my Aoba Johsai uniform with pride, ready to start the first year of high school to a great start. Except it didn't. I went to the girl's gym, only to find out that they weren't having practice or try-outs until that Friday. The captain of the team didn't even look at me as she said it, but after she finished speaking, she did, and rolled her eyes. I ended up going to sit in on Seijoh's practices that entire week.

When we did have try-outs, they automatically gave me the position of Libero, without even checking my abilities or preference. The captain told me that they already have enough wing spikers on the team, their setter was great enough, and having a short middle blocker like me wouldn't intimidate the other team in the slightest. That night, I complained to my friends from my old school until I had to catch my breath, my voice was a tad bit too loud, and my pace got a tad bit too fast, but I still complained.

I worked three long years, perfecting my spike, and my serves, sharpening my sets, and enhancing my blocks, only to end up, as a Libero. Don't get me wrong, a libero is a very cool position on the court, but they are also very vital to the game. I didn't think my receives were on a Libero's level as yet, and I didn't want to waste points because I couldn't get to the ball fast enough.

In relatively short terms, the girls on the team didn't like me, and the captain didn't either after Hajime asked her to see my talents for what it was and to not give me a position based on my height and size. Things happened, and now I'm going to Karasuno. In the fall. Yay.

I just hoped my day was good enough for my eyes to open, and to put the first term behind me. 

»»————- ♡ ————-««

Entering the gate of the school, I noticed the eyes that fleeted towards my general direction. School wouldn't start for another hour anyways, and I tried getting here a little later than I would've since both Hajime Nii-san and I exited the house at the same time, but in the end I was still here early. I stood tall, well, as tall as I could for my size, and walked towards what I presumed to be the entrance of the facility. 

Halfway there though, chills were sent through my body as footfalls went past me at the speed of light, dust kicking up as the trail was left behind from the people that just sped past me. With the booming voice that screamed out that someone named Hinata was a dumbass. Suddenly, someone else was passing me as well, screaming at the two to slow down, before they hurt someone, arms flailing around, because his hand (I'm presuming him to be male, by the sound of his voice) hits my neck harshly, and I immediately wince in pain at the contact. Someone else swoops in as well, and I am already annoyed by the amount of noise that occupies the campus so early in the morning.

The person that swoops in shouts at the boy who basically tried to kill me, telling him to stop running after the so called 'idiot first years' and apologize to the girl he injured. Guessing the girl is me. He, and another male with a velvety voice, possibly made by God himself, comes towards me, asking me if I was alright, and if I needed to go to the nurse. Someone then starts shouting out to a guy named 'Ryu' and goes to run as well, before the taller of the two grips him by the shirt and demands him to stop running. At this point, I'm seriously suggesting calling my grandmother and asking her to just send me to a school in Tokyo, because this, was not it. 

"Hi! I'm sorry Tanaka hit you in the neck and didn't apologize. I swear I didn't raise him like this. Does it hurt? I mean, it doesn't look that bruised, which is a good thing, but I still want to carry you to the nurse to make sure you're okay, you know. You must think I'm rambling. Oh! I'm sorry for being so rude. I'm Sugawara Kōshi, a third year here. You are?" 

I swear, can I have this man as my personal lullaby? His voice is so smooth, kind of soft, but it holds such authority in it that it makes you pay attention. His words are so silky that it creates such a warm aura to him, and his smile just brightens up the darkest days. 

"Oh, I'm Iwaizumi Akirako. I just transferred here." 

"Oh, really! I'm sorry our volleyball club is making such a terrible impression on the first day, but I hope you grow to enjoy this school. If you want, Daichi and I can drop you to the office. And hopefully to the nurse as well, it isn't bruising, but Tanaka's hand is pretty rough. I just want to make sure you're okay." 

Can he marry me? Can he marry me please?! 

"Oh, if you don't mind, then I don't either. Thank you in advance!" 

Sugawara and Daichi then walked me to the office, with Daichi telling the smaller boy (I think his name is Nishiyama. Wait, that's not right. Nishida? No, Nishiya. NO, it's Nishinoya. okay, I give up his name starts with N) to start practice without him, and to tell Tanaka that they would need to have a talk when he gets to the gym. Man, I got chills just hearing him say that. Anyways, where was I? Oh, right. They walked me to the office, where I met the advisor, who told me that I was in 1-5 and handed me my schedule. She also asked me if I was okay, considering the fact that my grandmother probably wrote that I was in the hospital, which resulted in a late school start, and I told her that I was better than ever.

I mean, putting that I was in a hospital, technically wasn't a lie, so either way, it was all cool. Afterwards, they walked me to the nurse's office, and after she settled in with me, they said their salutations and left for practice. The nurse said that there was a slight discoloration regarding the bruise, and it wasn't anything major, thus resulting in a cleanup, some inspection and a reminder to come back if the pain worsened, it discolored greatly, or it interrupted my slumber. She also advised that I lay down to rest for a few minutes, and leaving when the bell would ring for homeroom. 

A couple of minutes later, the bell rung, signifying that homeroom has started and I needed to go find which class it was. Walking outside the nurse's office, and down the hall, before taking a left, I found myself with my bag on my shoulder, and my schedule in my hand. At this point, I didn't even want to try and find a way to my classroom. I needed to get there, sure, but I hate getting lost, and if I had to wait down here, then so be it. A flash of orange passes me by as I stood in my spot, someone shouting to 'hurry the fuck up' followed by 'you shouldn't be cursing so early in the morning bakayama' and it made me giggle at the retort. The two males then walked towards the open space, with the taller of the two going ahead and turning left, while the shorter stayed. He bounced his way to me, orange hair shining like the sun on a hot summer's day, his eyes laced in curiosity, sprinkled with interest, and shined with confusion. 

I stopped giggling and stood up straight, immediately noticing that he was a few centimetres taller than I was, and it made me sigh internally. He opted to venture closer, completely opening the door to my personal space uninvited, and settled right in front of me. The curious gaze elicited his chestnut eyes, and it shone as it shimmered golden, enhancing the sudden silence and taking the comfort to a place where it made me feel uneasy. 

"Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you here before, and you look like you have a schedule in your hand, so you must be new. Unless that's not a schedule and you're actually waiting on someone. Oh I'm so sorry. You must be busy. Anyways, my name is Hinata Shōyō. I'm a first year, and you are?" 

"Oh, I'm Iwaizumi Akirako. I just transferred here. I'm a first year as well, but I don't exactly know my way around campus, so I'm kind of lost." 

"Ooooo! Iwaizumi. There's this reeeeeally cool ace from Seijoh with the same last name, he's a third year. I can actually take you to your class, which one are you in?"

"1-5, I think." He knows my brother? Wait, is this the tiny volleyball player with the strong jump? 

"SO COOL! You must be extremely smart to get in class 1-5. Anyways homeroom is almost over, so let's go. I'm sure your teacher is waiting on you." Following that, he ventured ahead of me, walking slowly, despite his obvious jitters, trying to get me to remember the way to my homeroom. We stopped to a class and I opened the door slowly, alarming the teacher, who quickly exits the room. I bowed at Hinata and he flashes me a smile, before heading to a class down the hall. The teacher introduces himself (his name is Mr. Fukuzawa) and welcomes me to the school, saying that he hopes my stay here is enjoyable. Honestly, he sounded more like those people at the front desk of a hotel, but it did make me feel welcomed. He then gestured for me to come inside, and introduced me to the class as the new kid. 

"Okay class, like I mentioned earlier, we have a new kid here. I hope you all will treat her nicely and welcome her openly. Introduce yourself, if you wish." 

"Hello, my name is Iwaizumi Akirako. Nice to meet you all." And with a bow, I finished. He pointed at a seat towards the back, and gestured for someone called Takahashi Haruki, the dude who was in the seat to the right of said new seat. Takahashi raised his hand and I ventured towards him. A girl with short blonde hair stared at me the entire time, and when I made eye contact as I passed, she quickly averted her eyes and stared at the book in front of her. I made it my mission to speak to her at lunch.

Just as I sat down, the bell rang for first period rang, and I took out a book, obviously knowing that I had Japanese Literature next, but I had no idea what material I needed for which subject. Takahashi looked in my general direction, and showed me the two books he had in his hand, before offering me one with a small smile. He then told me that the last thing they did was page 32 of the literary textbook over the break, so most likely, their teacher would be continuing from there. After Literature, History, Math and Biology, I finally stretched my limbs at the sound of the bell ringing for us to have lunch. I open my bag, and took out the bento I made the night before, and thought of Hajime Nii-san. Just then, he called me, and I smiled, answering the phone promptly.

"Ko-chan!" and suddenly my smile was off. I kissed my teeth in annoyance, eliciting a whine from the elder. I then hear my brother and- who i presume to be- Matsukawa laughing in the background. 

"Why do you have nii-san's phone?" 

"To call you! How's Karasuno? Did you make any friends yet? Hope it wasn't that ka- i mean short little shrimp." A smack was then heard immediately afterward, and I tilted my head in confusion. What was he gonna say? 

"I think I made some friends? There was two third years that helped me get to the office, and a first year that guided me to my homeroom. There's also this girl that I actually wanted to talk to. Speaking of, she's still here. Tell nii-san to eat his lunch, I didn't slave my ass in the kitchen for nothing, and tell Mattsun I said hi. Also Makki. I miss you guys! Bye!" A choruses of stay safe and hi kira rang out following my little speech, and as Tōru-senpai breathed in the speak, I quickly pressed the end call button, saving myself from whatever it was he was gonna say. Tōru-senpai wasn't really an annoyance to me, considering that he was a really kind, caring dude, but most times, he would get really whiny and overprotective. I already had a lecture from nii-san, I didn't need one from him, too. 

I stood up, with my lunch box in my hand, and walked towards the girl from earlier, smiling softly at her, before noticing that she was shaking uncontrollably as I neared. Nonetheless, I rested my food on her table and spoke softly, although it was mainly due to the fact that my nerves was slowly getting to me as well, and I didn't want to have a panic attack on my first day here. 

"Hi, I'm Iwaizumi Akirako, do you mind if I sit here and eat lunch with you." 

"Are your fans going to kill me if I speak to you?" 

"Fans? I don't have any fans." 

"But you're so pretty." And suddenly, she covered her mouth, face flushing a bright red, and she was throwing her head towards her desk rather harshly. I immediately stretched my hand, with her forehead coming in contact with my palm, the force sending my hand crashing onto the edge of the surface, and I immediately winced in pain. I didn't say anything anyway, because it was unlikely to get injured like this. Besides, I suffered worse hand injuries before, so this doesn't necessarily hurt it stings. She raises her head back up, apologizing profusely, and I giggled, telling her that it was alright, she didn't need to apologize. 

In the end, I spent the rest of lunch with her, getting to know her better. Apparently, her name was Yachi Hitoka, and she manages the boy's volleyball club. What's with me and making acquaintances with people from volleyball? She learned that I played volleyball myself and invited me to come and see the boys practice. At first, I was reluctant to go, but after a thought, I decided to attend. Hajime nii-san wouldn't be home until later, since he wanted to go over by Hanamaki-senpai to study(they're actually playing games, but I pretend that they're studying so mom wouldn't be mad at him when he comes back). 

Geography and Study Period flew past me in the blink of an eye, and suddenly, the bell rang for school to end. A head of orange hair immediately sped pass the classroom, and I shook my head at the Hinata guy. Yachi-san shook her head as well, sighing slightly, before putting her bag on her shoulder, waiting patiently for me to pack up and come along. We walked in silence towards the gym, Yachi saying stuff about the team every once in a while as we got closer. She then began to speak a lot more about two guys with a quick so fast you don't even know it happened until the whistle blows. That in itself intrigued me greatly, and now I really looked forward to seeing what this team was made of. 

As we neared the gym, my phone buzzed in my skirt pocket, and I stopped, telling Yachi to go ahead, before taking out my phone, and smiling once I saw the caller ID. I answered, smiling, and waited for them to say something. 

"KI-CHAN!" 

"TORI-CHAN!"

"HOW'S KARASUNO!?" 

"IT'S ACTUALLY PRETTY COOL! IS TOSHI-KUN DOING OKAY?!" 

"I'M THE ONE WHO CALLS YOU, AND YOU ASK ABOUT WAKATOSHI?! AM I NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU?!" 

"Tendō, please stop shouting. You know how coach can be." 

"Tori-chan, put me on speaker." As I said so, Yachi peeks through the door, gesturing for me to come inside, I therefore made my way to the gym. She smiles at me and Tori-chan tells me that I am on speaker already.

"Toshi-kun! Hello! You have a phone too, you know. Call me once in a while." 

"Sorry Kira-chan. I often get too absorbed in practice." 

"I still can't see how you add chan to her name, ALONG with a nickname, but you still call me Tendō. I'm your best friend too, you know." 

"I've known her longer. I've been calling her Kira-chan since we were kids."

"Not fair Wakatoshi-kun." 

"Last time I checked, this was a two person conversation. Anyways, I gotta go. Tori-chan, make sure Toshi-kun plays well today." 

"I always play well." 

"Yeah, and met Tobi-chan today." 

"Okay, before we get into this argument again, go ahead Ki-chan! Coach Washijo is calling for us anyways. Stay safe, okay?" 

"I will!" 

I ended the conversation, looking to see Yachi smiling softly at me, before taking in a deep breath and opening the door wider for me to come in. The sound of the door alerted the players that were already there, and I begin take a good look at everyone here in attendance. I can already see Hinata jumping up and down with the Nishi guy, I'm sure his name is Nishinoya, and a bald dude beside them laughing boisterously. There was someone in the storage room getting- what I think is- the cart of volleyballs out of there. A tall guy with blonde hair was talking to a shorter male with forest green and dark gray hair, and the shorter was laughing as the taller kissed his teeth in annoyance. Sugawara and Daichi were setting up the net, with a few others on the sideline, fixing their clothing. A man with bleach blond hair, accompanied by a double ringed hairband holding it back, stood adorned in a red tracksuit, with a beautiful porcelain girl beside him, book in hand, as her dainty fingers held her pencil and she stared at something on the book. A taller, well-built guy with a goatee and his hair in a bun, hairband holding his bangs in place, was the first person to take notice in me. 

"Yacchan, who is this?" He asks, as he ventures towards us, and thus alarming the rest of the people in attendance, and they all turned to me. In the speed of light, Hinata was in front of me, smiling brightly as he greeting both Yachi and I. 

"Yachi-san. Iwaizumi-san. You two know each other?" 

"We're in the same class." 

"Did you come to see us practice?" He asks, his face glimmering as he shivers in excitement. His enthusiasm was so strong that I felt a bit of happiness myself and I told him that I was. He jumped in the air, surprising me a bit at the height of his jump, beaming with joy, as he turned and shouted that he's gonna do well in practice today. The bearded male comes towards us as well, bowing at me, before introducing himself. 

"Hi, my name is Azumane Asahi, I'm a third year and the team's ace, I suppose." I smiled, and introduced myself as well, before Daichi told Yachi to bring me more into the gym, and she steered me into the direction of the blond man in the tracksuit, who she said was their coach. I bowed at the man, and he bowed back at me. Yachi then told him a little of what she learned about me during lunch, and he looked at me with a smile on his face, before stopping to think about something. During this time, the beautiful lady told Yachi to go change, and she followed obediently. 

"Iwaizumi-san, do you have any family members that play volleyball as well?"

"Oh, yes sir. I have an older brother, he plays for Aoba Johsai." 

"Thought so, you guys resemble each other a lot. It's kind of scary really. What position do you play?" 

"I normally would play as opposite hitter. Lately I tried to dabble with the libero position as well, but that didn't turn out so well, heh." I answered, scratching the back of my head slightly in embarrassment. I looked up to see the coach smiling at me, and I flushed pink immediately. 

"Well, I'm Coach Ukai. If you want to, either during practice, or after, would you want to spike a few for me? You look like a really good player." For some reason, his compliment made me feel like I can accomplish basically anything. 

"Thank you Coach!"

"Let me introduce you to the team, okay? It won't take long, we're preparing for the Spring High Tournament anyways! We need all the time we can get honestly." Coach Ukai then called for everyone to gather around, and another older male comes inside the gym as well, I think that's Takeda-sensei, but then again I'm not so sure. 

"Guys, this is Iwaizumi Akirako. She's the younger sister of Seijoh's ace. She's going to be joining us for practice today, seeing what we do, and showing us what she can do. Treat her well, okay?" 

"YES!" they rang out in response, before greeting me as well. They all introduced themselves to me, with Hinata and Nishinoya (hA I knew his name was Nishinoya) being the most enthusiastic. The bald guy, who I now know as Tanaka, apologizes to me for this morning, and I reassure him that it was fine. The taller blond, who is Tsukishima, mutters out a greeting, avoiding my eyes completely, before Sugawara told him that he could do better than that, thus resulting in a very forced greeting from the taller male. After Narita introduced himself to me as well, Hinata began to look around for someone. 

"Hey, where's Kageyama?" Hearing the last name made my eyes widen slightly, before reassuring myself that it could literally be someone else. 

"He's in the storage room, still? Kageyama? Kageyama Tobio! Why is it taking you forever just to get the ball cart?" Sugawara says as he journeys towards the open space, but I stay still. It can't be. He's not here. He's not. I refuse to believe it. 

The boy in question then comes out of the room with the cart in front of him, bowing slightly, telling the elder that he was texting someone in the room, and didn't want to do so outside, which would disturb the practice. I watched as the raven haired male pushed the cart towards the net, before looking for someone in question. 

"Oi, Hinata, come hit some se-" And then his deep blue eyes met my emerald ones, widening greatly, perfectly copying the look I had on my face for about a minute now. The astronomical inside this volume is BUS. Damn, does this dude's face not change? He's really out here just looking slightly older. His white shirt clung unto his lean figure, sleeves puffing out a bit as it rests perfectly over his black shorts. The bottoms sat on his body well, with a bit of space in them as well. I look up to his face to see that he's gaping like a fish at me, before softly smiling at the boy I haven't seen since sixth grade. 

We were so into staring at each other, that we didn't even notice the way the team swapped between looking at me, and looking at him, all confused, but in shock. He then stops gaping, and smiles brightly. Eyes closing as his lids smiled too, cheeks flushing a bit, before swiftly walking towards me, engulfing me in his warmth, and it makes me relax. As tears escaped my eyes, I encased him in my hold as well, hugging his waist, as he squeezes me tighter. 

"Kiki." 

"Tobi-chan!"


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Tobio catch up on lost time. Class 1-4 and Class 1-5 have a combined indoor P.E session because of the rain and the overall intense volleyball game commences. New (original) characters are introduced.

a friend 

akirako iwaizumi 

In times like these, whenever I needed a shoulder to cry on, he was there. Those days whenever I would fall down, or miss a set, or be compared to my older brother, he would always be right there. It felt like I was a princess and he was my personal bodyguard. Sweeping me off my feet, grabbing me out of the pit of problems, driving me away from the dogs of insecurity. He never made me feel like someone from the Iwaizumi family. Just Kiki. And I loved it. 

To him, there was no need for titles. There was no need for some kind of fame, I just needed to be myself. We had planned so much together. To conquer Kitagawa, then play with Nii-san and senpai for their last year, and to conquer that school as well. Then we would both play professional volleyball together. We would just never separate. Until we did. I could remember how understanding he was with me. Telling me that no matter how far apart we may be, and no matter how long it would be, we would always meet again. 

During our time apart, he was what I desperately needed. It was like I was highly dependent on him. He became the rock to ground me. He was the tree to climb when I needed to hide. The safe haven I yearned for in this cruel world to find a source of peace. It was like he was secretly my calling, my own sense of destiny, and that he would be my light in the tunnel of life. But without a light, you couldn't see. You never knew whether the path you would go down was the wrong one or not. You always had to feel your way through. I didn't need to feel though, I needed to see. I needed a light that would shine so brightly in my tunnel, that even the end wouldn't compare to his fluorescence. I needed him the most. Sure, I had my own, genuine friends, but without my rock, I wouldn't be grounded. Without my light, I would be lost. Without a friend, I would feel incomplete. 

I had other friends around that time, so did I really need one? Was he really a friend? 

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

"Pfft." Is what interrupted the silence caused by the reunion of tobi-chan and I. I immediately wanted to let Tobi go and slap whoever it was that made the sound for ruining such a good moment, but then I heard someone growling out Tsukishima and I let it go. 

"Does he seriously let her call him Tobi-chan? King? Gets called Tobi-chan? It's just hilarious to me." 

"You know, putting my size 6 1/2 up your ass is hilarious to me too, but then again they might need your lanky ass." Tobi removed his head from my shoulder, stretching a bit, before chuckling softly. I looked to see both Hinata and Nishinoya snickering in the corner, Daichi is shaking his head and Asahi is looking between the two of us as his face pales tremendously. It wasn't long until Tobio started to laugh outrageously, with Tanaka following along, and suddenly everyone was laughing at my sorry excuse of a come back. Even Coach Ukai was on the side with his hand over his mouth, hunched over a bit as he chuckled to himself as well. 

On numerous occasions, you could see when Tsukishima would try to speak, mostly when the laughing would start to die down, but then either Hinata or Tobio would start laughing again, and he would go back to quietness. Eventually, he stopped trying, face blushing in embarrassment and annoyance as he felt sort of put in his place by my comment. After a few minutes, Coach clapped his hands, and told everyone to start the practice. Tobio then tells me that he'll talk to me later, and rushes on the court as well. Meanwhile I go towards Yachi and Shimizu, and ask them if they need help with anything. They both told me that they've got everything under control. 

Seeing as I basically had nothing to do, I took out my phone, and started to type out some random words and phrases, basically to keep me company until Coach needed me. Along the way, something nagged me, basically screamed at me to look up and see what was happening. At first, I didn't listen to it. I knew they were a good team, I could feel it in their presence, but when the thought ran across my mind, I decided to look up anyways. Then it happened. Tanaka slammed the ball, the force of it ricocheted off of his hand nicely, and you would think it was actually going to hit the floor behind Tsukishima, until Nishinoya flashed towards it by the speed of light, diving in perfectly. It felt like I was watching a majestic being dance, and by his save, the ball was up again, flying to Tobio in a hurry. I watched as Tobi's eyes glared at the ball, determination shining like a confident spokesman, and I felt hooked. The way his body leaned in the perfect angle, ball touching his fingers with gratitude, palms lightly giving the ball an encouraging push, and in a second, the whistle blew. WHO TF DID HE SET IT TO?! 

I heard giggles beside me, and turned to see Yachi, hands filled with bottles of water, as she stared at me, before her lips moved to tell me, that it was the quick she was speaking about. Well, fuck me at this point, because I thought she was exaggerating to make the team look a bit good in a visitor's eyes. I licked my lips slightly, smirk residing on my face as I stared at the court like a predator to its prey. My eyes stayed trained on the court for the rest of the practice, never wavering or faltering as my body pumped adrenaline through my veins. My mind set off the alarm, and my heart skipped around like a child in a candy store who just got permission to get anything they wanted. Just like that, I was hooked, and seemingly more hooked to this team, than to anything I've ever seen. 

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

Catching Up + Physical Education Combined ?! 

Ultimately, practice ended later than intended, so I didn't get to spike like I wanted, but all in all, I couldn't keep my eyes off the court. When Sugawara had set the ball to Asahi while they performed the synchronized attack, I was in awe. Their pieces and plays meshed together so well, nothing overlapping with the other, and working like a perfect unit. Takeda sensei had said something to them about cogs coming together nicely, and then both he and Coach encouraged them about the Spring Interhigh, reminding them about the time left, and letting everyone just vibe man. It was nice to see them all come together, planning, discussing, and just strategize on how to face this tournament and go to nationals. The determination, dedication and pure talent showered me, pulling me in with its warmth and engulfing me with its safety. I never felt so drawn in with anything in my life, and that in itself speaks very loudly about this entire thing.

After much protest, the team had packed up their shit and were starting to leave, with Daichi gripping Hinata by the ear as soon as he started to jump up and down, calling out for Tobi-chan. Seeing Tobio in some sort of trouble reminded me of fourth grade, when he pushed me into Nari and caused her to shove her winning Popsicle stick up her nose. I heard Daichi saying something about getting their asses out of the gym and in their beds for once in their volleyball filled lives, and it made me snort in agreement. Tobio seemed like the type of person to stay back because he felt like he didn't practice enough, and it made me think back on times Toshi-kun would literally drag me out of the gym before curfew so I wouldn't get in trouble with the dean. Seemed like we still have things in common. 

Everyone headed outside the gym, with me taking my hair out of the ponytail it was in, accidentally hitting Tsukishima as he walked past, who kissed his teeth and told me to 'watch the untamed'. Let's just say he has a bruise on the back of his thigh. Asahi held me back before I could do some real damage to the slim being, and suddenly I get a hit on the crown of my head. I go to curse out whoever it was that hit me, before seeing the happiness that swam in the deep blue seas in Tobi-chan's eyes, and I then relented.

"Thank you Asahi-san. She's practically more violent than I remember." 

"Hey! I am not! I haven't hit anyone seriously yet." 

The resting bitch face Tobio gave me made me snort at that point. 

"If Tsukishima comes with a limp tomorrow, then that says otherwise, Kiki." 

"If he comes with anything less than a bruise then he has thin skin." 

As soon as Tobi went to say something in retort, Asahi jumps in and asks if I lived close to anyone here, which was weird cause I don't know where any one of these children lived, how am I supposed to know who I lived close to? I then asked Tobi if he still lived close to the elementary we went to, and he replied that he now lived by himself. Huh, weird. In the end, Hinata (who I now called Sho-chan, which he humbly accepted) parted ways with us to go home, and Tobi ended up walking me to my house. Turns out, he lived in the apartment complex two roads down, and didn't even notice he was much closer to my house than last time until he walked me. While walking, we reminisced on our elementary days, with him always remembering the times someone got hit with a volleyball by me, and me remembering literally everything else. We also exchanged email information, and laughed pretty much the entire way home. It was nice like this, feeling like I finally came down on earth again and was grounded safely and soundly. 

Soon enough, we arrived at my house, with the porch light on, and the window to the left illuminated, indicating that someone was in the kitchen, and I sure as hell knew it wasn't Hajime. I turned towards Tobio, and flushed immediately when I noticed that he was already looking at me. I turned swiftly, afraid that he might take it out of context, or tease me about it like he always does. I then get a smack upside the head, that ruins the entire mood, and I quickly look back at him sulking, before swinging my arm and hitting him on the shoulder. 

"Is hitting still our thing?" 

"Please. Don't let it be, it hurts more than I remember." 

"Thin skinned baby." 

"Weird superhuman freak." 

"Scowling bitched face perfectionist." 

"Chibi-chan." 

SILENCE. Pure, devastating, awful silence. And then the sound of another smack, followed by a loud cry, and someone saying toodles, before the door closes, and is greeted by a chop to the head with a book. 

{.⋅ ♫ ⋅.}

The next morning, I found myself in the front part of the school, with my umbrella placed in its respective place at the entrance, before going towards my locker and changing my shoes. The bell rang as soon as I made it inside the facility, so it wasn't necessarily a shocker to see the volleyball team speeding inside to change their footwear as well. Yachi headed to the locker opposite mine in the other row, and she greeted me kindly, placing her outdoor shoes in the locker as well. She tried to make small talk with me, too, asking me if I got my p.e clothes from the office already, and if I knew where the indoor gym was for our p.e class just before lunch. 

School went on as usual, and I was extremely tired when p.e period came around, seeing as I seriously didn't want to do anything productive today. On the way there, my phone buzzed in my pocket, and me being the bad bitch that I am, took it out to read the message. 

To: Kira💖💋

From: TORI-CHAN💛

Subject: Initiation Mode: ON 

Hi Ki-chan! I know you're in class right now, I wanted you to get in trouble HAAAAAA. anyways, we got some new kids on the team, so we need you here friday 4:30 sharp, be late and i'll drag you okay, love you! 

To: TORI-CHAN💛

From: Kira💖💋

RE: Subject: Initiation Mode: ON 

Fresh meat ?! ALrightY. 'll be there man, they better be thick skinned or else the bruises on them from practice would look like child's play when 'm finished. and i have p.e now, so take that! 

I then placed my phone in my bag, after putting it on silent, and changed into my physical wear I guess. Dunno what these are called, but anYWAYS. After my clothes were changed, I placed my hair in a ponytail, because why not, am I right? So, clothes? on. Ponytail? fixed. Yachi? shaking, Hotel? Trivago. All seems to be in order. Wait, Yachi is shaking? 

"Yacchan?" 

Her head snapped towards me in a hurry and you can tell that she calms down slightly, but is still a bit in the jitters, which made my heart rate spike, but this ain't about me hoe, this is about Yachi. 

"Yacchan what's wrong?" 

"Some of the girls were saying that we were having a boys against girls match in volleyball today for class, and I don't know if I wanna play against Tsukishima." 

"Okay, so Yacchan, the probability of us or you getting placed to play against Tsuki- oh gosh his name is so long. Anyways, the probability of playing against him is small anyways, and even if we do, just pass the ball to me, I'm sure I'll do well, I hope." 

Yachi didn't know why, but she clung onto that hope, although knowing fully well that her skills were subpar. When we both headed in the gym, I introduced myself to the teacher to get familiar with her, and then she informed us that due to the rain, our class was now scheduled in the gym. She then asked any of us if we played volleyball before, with more guys raising their hands than girls. I noticed that Yachi raised her hand shyly, compared to my fast paced arm shooting in the air at the question like my life practically depended on it. Our gym teacher then asked how many of us were familiar with the rules and how it all worked. Only two boys placed their hands down at that, and more than half of the girls who had their hands up shoved them right back down. 

The teacher nodded as if she expected the answer, and called for everyone who knew about volleyball to go on the court, while everyone else would sit on the bleachers. Yachi walked quickly to the bleachers, despite the fact that her hand stayed up, and it made me giggle to myself. As I walked towards the court, Takayashi (that doesn't sound right, but whatever. 'll remember when I give him a nickname) slung his arm around me, before sheepishly removing the limb once he saw the glare I was giving him.

"You play volleyball?"

"Wouldn't walk to the court if I didn't." 

"You're right. Anyways, I'm Takahashi Haruki, we sit next to each other in class, I lent you my extra literature book." 

"Oh! Can I call you Haru-chan?"

"I mean, I gue-" 

"Yay. Okay Haru-chan it's time to play some volleyball."

And with that, I walked towards who I think is Yamauchi. Is that his name? Gosh I suck with names. 

"Yamacchi!" I called out to him the closer I got, and he immediately turned around, helix crimson and cheeks rosy, making his freckles pop, and wow was that the cutest thing ever. 

"Ya-Yamacchi? Don't mind the nickname, but what's with it?" 

"Just wanted to give you a nickname is all." 

"Do you have one for Tsukki as well?" 

"Not anymore. UGh, his name is too long. Might just call him by his first name." 

"I wouldn't advise that for you, but you can handle your own against him anyways, so live your life Kira-chan. Do you mind me calling you Kira or Kira-chan?" 

"Not at all! Better to call me by my first name instead of my last in case you guys wanna talk about my brother." Yamacchi laughed at that and I swear I just want to put the little guy in my pocket and take care of him because he honestly deserves the world I don't make the rules. After a few minutes of getting situated with the groups, I found myself on a mixed team with some people I didn't know in the slightest, with Kei-chan (YES the ultimate name, he's gonna be pissed I just know it) on the opposing team, and Yamacchi standing on the sidelines. Our teacher wanted to put him in, but he refused, saying that his skills weren't good enough yet, and he was more than happy to keep score. Oh my gosh, I wanna protecc him at this point. 

After the teams were made, our gym teacher gave us a run down about the rules of the game, and gave us a few minutes to speak to our teammates and figure out our positions. She also gave the role of the captains randomly, giving it to Kei-chan and some dude named Takagawa. 

I check to see that she gave a list to the captains, also saying that it was a random pick, for the starters of the team. Takagawa then starts to call them out loud. 

"Takagawa Ren. Class 1-5. Oh shit that's me. Position, middle blocker. Jihara Minomi. Class 1-4. Nakamura Hiroshi. Class 1-4. Fuji Ayano. Class 1-5. Dekita Yuji. Class 1-4. Iwaizumi Akirako. Class 1-5. Yanagida Tatsuya. Class 1-5. Please state your positions so we can sort everything out." 

So, Taka-chan, Mimi-chan, Hiro-chan, Aya-chan, Yuji-kun, and Tatsu-kun. Got it. 

"Jihara Minomi, outside hitter." After she said her positions, I see everyone visibly perk up, more so happy than anything else. Mimi-chan is a big bitch, okay. She looks taller than me, with her dyed highlight green hair in two space buns, her silver eyes sparkling as she looks at the rest of us. There's an even taller guy with half white, half black hair who stands beside her and goes to speak as well. Obsidian eyes shining, with flecks of golden more towards the pupils as it dilates.

"Nakamura Hiroshi, defensive specialist." I swear Taka-chan gawks at Hiro-chan, more than likely surprised that someone that tall would rather play defense than offense. I'm not surprised at all, he seems like the kind to know what he's doing. Strawberry blonde waist length hair then passes me, and the girl who is almost as tall as Mimi-chan stands besides Hiro-chan and bows. 

"Fuji Ayano, setter." I swear my eyes sparkle at her, she's so pretty, and I can see from the way her clothes are so pressed, that she keeps her fingers in shape. I really want her to toss to me. Her lavender eyes stare into my emerald ones, and she smiles at me. A guy with ash brown hair then shyly walks beside Mimi-chan, and I notice literally the coolest fucking thing ever. His eyes are two different colors. One is jade green, while the other in gunmetal blue, and I swear I would want to stare at them all day, because it's honestly so beautiful. 

"De-Dekita Yuji, middle blocker." He then stops slouching, and fucking TOWERS over Mimi-chan. And I see Taka-chan's jaw drop. I notice that they all look at me and the guy who was obviously taller than me, and I gesture for him to go first. He has shoulder length dark brown hair, which he is quickly tying into a low bun, and wow, is his eyes so pretty. They're icy blue and it literally looks like frozen particles. Like oh my gosh. 

"Yanagida Tastuya. Libero." FUCKING LIBERO?! THIS DUDE LOOKS LIKE HE'S AT LEAST 174CM! ANyways, the team looks at me, obviously the shortest one here, and I freeze up, before I see our gym teacher looking in our direction. I notice that the other team is already putting on their practice shirt things, and are stretching. A guy is even practicing his sets, and it makes me realize that I'm holding the team up. 

"Iwaizumi Akirako, Opposite Hitter." 

{.⋅ ♫ ⋅.}

Our gym teacher, (her name is Hirai sensei) then lets the captains choose game point, and because they both chose 25, we would only play for one set. After sixteen points, we switched to the other side of the court and played again. 

Now, right, the game point is 25, and honestly, I thought that the game was gonna end, we go back, change and go to lunch, you know because this is p.e volleyball you know. SO TELL ME, why is the score 29-29, and the bell hasn't even rung YET?! I swear it feels as if we have been playing this name for almost an hour now, and I know we only spent twenty minutes with the introduction, and warm ups, but WHY IS THIS GAME NOT DONE YET IS HIRAI SENSEI A SADIST?! DOES SHE HAVE NOTHING ELSE IN HER LIFE TO DO AT THIS POINT?! CALL IT A GAME ALREADY! AND WHY HASN'T THE BELL RUNG AS YET?!

ANyways, we are now resting, and I see Kei-chan call his squad together, he says something to them, and the pretty setter, (I think his name is Onodera or something) looks at us, before Kei-chan glares at him, and he sheepishly smiles. I follow where he looked, and see that he was staring at, Taka-chan. Oh shit, yes. It's actually Kei's serve now. They're obviously gonna focus on Taka-chan because his receives suck ass. I need to tell Taka-chan immediately. 

"Captain?" 

"Oh, Iwaizumi, what's up?"

"Your receives suck ass. And I saw Kei over there talking and looking at you. I think he's gonna serve to you, so heads up, I guess." Instead of him looking at me like I had a stick shoved up my ass and he wanted to push it further, he smiles at me sheepishly, and tells us what we need to prepare for every possible contingency. 

"OH! I have an idea!" Mimi-chan says suddenly, and we all look at the tall, sexy green head. Taka-chan then tells her to elaborate. 

"Okay, I honestly think that if they do serve it to Takagawa-san, it's gonna go out, and we really need this point. So, Takagawa-san, when the ball is served, I want you to stand to the left, that way, if it does go out, it can go more in Iwaizumi's direction. Whatever you do Iwaizumi-san, get it to a spiker. So, either me, Fuji-san, Dekita-san, or Nakamura-kun." 

Everyone then nods, and we now get into position. Kei's team then ventures to the court as well, with Kei behind the serving line, getting ready to do his very basic serve. As expected, he serves the ball directly at Taka-chan, and the ball goes flying, more to my side, just as Mimi-chan predicted it. I rush toward it, speeding forward, and I realize that the ball is falling two steps behind me. I turn at the speed of light, taking a step and jumping up, placing my hand in a diamond, and pushing the ball forward. It soars high in the air, before descending right in front of Mimi-chan, who then jumps up and slams the ball, riiiiiiiiiiiight beside Kei. Hirai sensei blows the whistle, and that's the only sound we hear for a few seconds, before everyone just starts freaking out. 

We all then rotate on our side, with me switching out with Tatsu-kun, and Yuji-kun behind the line to serve. What surprises me the most, is that Yuji-kun goes further back, with the ball in his right hand. Hirai sensei then blows the whistle, and Yuji-kun throws the ball up, stepping three times, and then jumping, his body slightly balled in, arm bent along, before his body releases, and his left arm springs back, before twisting up, and SLAMMING THAT FUCKING BALL DIRECTLY IN THE BACK LEFT CORNER. 

I have deceased, you are all invited to my funeral, please sing a line from Ring Ding Dong to enter. I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED. I ran straight to Yuji-kun, and hug the gigantic fucker, and everyone on the team does so as well, genuinely surprised that Yuji had it in him. Hirai sensei then annouces that we win 31-29, and that we can FINALLY go back to the showers. The others had already went and changed, since they weren't playing, and they all came back to watch the teams play. 

I go to my things, grabbing a change of underwear, and head straight for the showers because a bitch is fucking sweaty. After showering, I place my underwear on, putting my toiletries in the pouch they were originally in, and head toward my locker to put on my uniform and prepare for lunch. Mimi-chan pops beside me as we both change, and we watch as Aya-chan comes out as well, telling us good game and whatever whatever. 

"Well, girls, I hope I get to see you guys on our official team next year. Aya-chan, Mimi-chan. We would probably do some good with the team, you know." 

"Iwaizumi-san, as much as I would love to, I actually have Chess Club." Says Mimi-chan. 

"And I have Art." Says Aya-chan. I nod in understanding, telling them not to worry about it, and fix my uniform bow. I then bow and say my salutations, picking up my bag, before exiting the changing room, and joining Yachi, as she talks about how my last save was one of the coolest things ever, as we both head to our classroom, just in time for the bell to ring for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we got some new characters. Tsukishima is adding the salt to our lives as usual, and life is at peace once again in Karasuno's world, lol. The chapters feel a bit boring to me, are they okay for you?


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akirako shows off her volleyball skills. Kira eats lunch with Dekita. She then heads to Shiratorizawa.

Little Iwaizumi Did That + SHIRATORIZAWA BABY! 

I had decided to join the club later on, now with the sudden discovery of new players. Alongside that, was the fact that Fukuzawa sensei was telling me that I needed to be in a club, but I didn't need to choose until the start of the new school year, to place my application alongside the freshmen that will be joining the institution next April. I'm honestly grateful for the extension, as it would allow me to observe everyone and everything before making my decision as to whether or not I wanted to join anything. After exiting the staff room, and putting on my outdoor shoes, I grabbed the umbrella from its rightful place and headed towards the gym. 

There it was, the sound of the shoes that squeaked among the wooden floors, powerful spikes and serves being heard as well from the way the palms give off such a loud, explosive like sound, as it collided with the balls being used. Voices in different pitches, and tones; frustration, joy, neutralization (Kei-chan for sure) were being heard as well, and I entered the gym slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible. I rested my bag and umbrella on the floor, smirking to myself softly, before walking to Yacchan, who jotted down notes in the notebook that was secured in her clutches, glancing at the boys, then at the book. 

I noticed that one of the water trays weren't there, with the other sitting still. I check one of the bottles, noticing that it was empty, before picking it up and walking outside, although I know I'm not sure as to where I'm going. I let out a deep breath, before my ears picked up on the faint sound of a tap being turned off, the sound picking up more so on the right ear, than the left, and I immediately began my journey, venturing to the right of where it was. In a matter of minutes, I spotted the taller, porcelain skinned female, as she placed the bottles in the tray, pushing up her glasses as she did so. 

"Senpai. Need any help?" I asked her gently, loud enough for her to hear, but not loud enough to scare her to smithereens. She did flinch a bit, before relaxing, and she turns around. By the way she stops placing the bottles in the tray, I could tell she wanted to refuse, before she saw how I lifted the other tray in my hand with a small smile. 

"I don't want to trouble you Iwaizumi-san, but if you insist, then who am I to stop you?" I smiled at her, walking towards her swiftly, avoiding the small puddles along the way, before resting the tray on the other side of the collective pumps. She offered me a hair tie, and I accepted it with gratitude, tying my chestnut brown hair in a makeshift bun, before going to work on the bottles at hand. 

"By the way senpai," I started, and I saw from the corner of my eye, how she tilted her head to look in my direction, placing the last bottle in the tray. I took it as my sign that she was listening, and I continued, "You don't have to call me Iwaizumi-san, if you don't want to. I know my older brother is an opponent to you all, and I would rather not get confused when you guys talk about him while I glide along the sidelines. Akirako, Kira, or Ki-san is fine by me." 

I glanced back at her, and saw that she nodded, before straightening herself, waiting for me to finish my task as well. I hope I didn't sound mean or insensitive when I said what I said. It's just the way it is. I had to learn that the hard way, and I know that Hajime nii-san has a lot of opponents, so I didn't want to perk up at them speaking about him, thinking that it was directed at me. 

"Oh, if I sounded quite disrespectful, I apologize." 

"Oh!" Shimizu senpai perked up, suddenly swatting her hands side to side to tell me it wasn't. "It wasn't disrespecful in the slightest Akirako-san. Don't worry about it. I'm just thinking of how it must've been, always hearing stuff about your brother and thinking it was about you." 

I chuckled at the response, but a second later it sounded bitter, so I stopped. I then covered all the bottles, turning off the tap, before placing them safely in the tray. 

"It's not that bad, but it does tend to get a bit weird. After all, it is my brother they're speaking about." And with that, we picked up our trays and walked towards the gym once more, with Coach Ukai telling the boys to do one more drill before taking a short break. After the drill was done, they all came for their bottles, and towels, with me helping senpai a little, since Yacchan was still jotting down notes. I handed Kei-chan his bottle with a small smile, one in which he took it without much to say. I then picked up both Sho-chan and Tobi-chan's bottles as well, before looking at how Tobi-chan clawed Shoyo's head, with the shorter shouting at him to let go, despite the fear that trembles him like no tomorrow. 

Daichi then comes towards them, aura already setting off, which causes the freak duo to split up and look for their water bottles. 

"Sho-chan! Tobi-chan!" I said, and they both turned to me, looking at their bottles, before zooming to me, thanking me both quietly and enthusiastically, while I smile at them in response. They both drank and toweled, before Shoyo stopped drinking, pulling the water bottle from his lips and stared me down. I wanted to ask what he was looking at me for, before a light bulb that randomly popped up over his head lit up, and he rested his bottle down, before clasping his hands within mine, smiling happily despite the admirable and determined look in his eyes.

"Iwaizumi-san, you're so fricking cool you know that?!" He suddenly exclaimed, which caused my eyes to widen, and catch the attention of the people in the gym, alongside my normal retort "I told you to call me by my first name Sho-chan." 

"Ah. Sorry about that Kira, but I really meant what I said, you're so cool!"

"And what's so cool about me Shoyo?" 

"Yamaguchi was showing us the video of you in the game for your P.E class during the break. I mean that last save, where you set it to the other girl was so cool. You even ran faster than the ball. And the girl shot up like whoosh, and spiked the ball like baam! Then it hit the other side of the court with a loud BOOM sound! I was like gwaaaah when I watched it. It was so cool." 

I looked at Yamacchi, who refused to look me in the eye, and although I was surprised that he recorded the entire match without getting caught, or without his storage filling to the brim- because it was LONG AF, for no reason, whatsoever- I felt a sense of pride at the fact that this superhuman in front of me praised me on my save. I look to see everyone staring at me intently, excluding Yacchan, who just smiled giddily, Yamacchi, who still refused to meet my gaze, and Kei-chan who rolled his eyes and shook his head, continuing to mind his own business. 

"Aside from the fact that I could never understand what the hell those sound effects are that he uses, I completely agree with Hinata. Yamaguchi showed it to me before practice, and little Iwaizumi, I'm impressed. Where did you learn that?"

"Isn't it basic knowledge to save the ball and pass it however is best? I learnt it from always picking up stray balls that my old team couldn't reach. Since I couldn't play with them, I would often just grab or save balls that went out of bounds." I answered, suddenly self conscious of the attention that I was receiving, causing my voice to get smaller the more I talked. Tobi-chan then rested his bottle down, before walking towards me and ruffling my hair, causing me to swat his hand away. 

"What we mean to say is, we don't normally see people saving an out ball and passing it overhand. It was impressive Kiki." And with that, I beamed at him, and he smiled softly in response, before going back to his bottle, and placing it in the water tray. 

"What Kageyama said was true you know. Especially how you turned around because you were actually ahead of the ball, instead of diving to save it. Then you jumped to pass it as well, and it landed perfectly in front of the spiker. You have great control, we love to see it. I'll make sure we don't prolong practice this time, so you can show us what you can do." Coach Ukai says after he ordered the boys to do a few rounds of serves and receives and I swear I hate to admit it, but yet again I blush from the words the elder says to me. There's just something about him that makes me feel so motivated just by a simple few words of praise, and I wonder why that is. 

They spent another hour perfecting their moves and skills, before Coach calls me over and asks the boys to halt in their activities for a moment. He then explains to them that they were going to watch me do individual work, such as solo receives and serves, maybe even some solo spikes if he feels up to it, before having a small practice match with me playing any position on the court as I pleased, to see how well I worked with a team. Everyone didn't seem to object to the idea, and he quickly added that this wasn't the end of practice, and it caused Kei-chan to stop where he was, before slumping and turning around, walking back to the crowd. 

"This is a learning exercise Tsukishima. Although she isn't playing against us, she can still give pointers on stuff to do while we observe. Besides, you have to play against her again. Isn't that fun?" 

"The only sense of fun I'd like to have right now is with my shower and my bed Coach." 

"Well, too bad. You have to stay. Little Iwaizumi," Coach called, turning his attention to me, and I stupidly catch the ball he tosses to me, staring at the intricate colors of blue, yellow and white, before looking back at him as he began to speak again, "Show us what you got." 

I nodded to him with a small smile, and watched as the boys all stood behind the end line on the other side of the court, which made me perk up a bit at them. I rest the ball down, taking my hair out of the makeshift bun, before placing all of my hair more toward the right, and tying it up there. I breathe out the air I didn't even know I was holding in, and kindly asked if they could either move to the side of the court, or step a bit more back instead of directly behind the line. They were confused at the sudden request, but obliged in any event, moving off to both sides of the court. I bent down, bouncing the ball with both hands once, before bouncing it quickly another four times, then placing it in my right palm, the arm stretched out in front of me. 

I throw the ball in the air, with it going forward as it soared in the air. I then took off, one step, two step, three ste- jump! Legs bent as my left arm stretched behind me, before twisting a bit, meeting the tri-colored ball perfectly. The bottom of my palm slammed against the volleyball, with the familiar explosive like sound ringing off as I held my breath, pushing the ball with a large amount of force, before gracing down directly in front of the end line. 

The ball I hit slams right in the middle of the court with a force so great it squishes down as it spun, bits and pieces of air shifting around it as well, before gravity takes place and it flies back up, soaring directly to the wall, where everyone stood before I asked them to move. The ball began to bounce in its spot, before stopping, and the gym was met with silence. I glanced around at all the guys, before bringing my palm up to my mouth to prevent my laughter from reaching their ears. 

Asahi didn't know whether he wanted to pale or not, with rigged blue lines hovered over his forehead as his mouth hung open. Beside him was Nishinoya, whose eyes widened, but not in shock. It was more of hunger. An inkling greed of determination as his mind set in stone his new task. Tanaka's eyes enlarged, with his irises and pupils contrasting. His mouth was agape, and he stared at the ball, before shifting his head in my direction. Both Sugawara and Daichi held similar expressions to Tanaka's. Tobi-chan had a smirk on his face as he grinned at me. With Yamacchi gaping at me, both him and Kei-chan protesting that I didn't use that during the P.E match. Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita had a weird McDonald shaped smile on their face, with the corneas more seen than the irises and pupils, bags seemingly under their eyes as they remained frozen. 

"Kira, teach me! Teach me how to serve like you." 

"Learn how to serve with your feet on the ground first you dumbass!" 

"Bakageyama, what did you say to me?" 

The usual quarrel between the two was what seemed to get everyone's attention pulling them all out of the trances they were in, and Yamacchi suddenly protests that I never used it in the P.E match.

"Of course I didn't. It was P.E class. I was getting a grade just because I touched the ball once. You want me to go all out for a P.E match?" 

"Good point, but I seriously didn't expect you to pull a serve like that."

"Kira, I entrust my learning abilities for this serve to you. We ride out at dawn." Tobio then slaps Sho-chan in the back of his head, and they start fighting. Or, what seems to be fighting, no one's hitting the other. Coach then breaks it all up, before asking anyone if they wanted to spike or serve for me to receive. For the next hour, I received and such. We also played our little mini game, where I play with the guys against another set of guys. They all opted to put the net down a little lower for me, and I told them that I never played with the net at the height for girls until the P.E class today and to my surprise they were shocked again. 

After switching up positions for a while, we ended the game, with my team winning three sets to none. It was a fun practice.

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

The bell finally rang for class to be done. I groaned, with my arms stretching after being cooped up in my seat all morning. Well, technically, we had a small assembly this morning, but all in all it was all morning. Lunch time couldn't come quick enough my guy. I look up from my book as I closed it, only to see that Yacchan's seat was empty, and I sighed. 

I know that she's not ignoring me or anything, but it's three days since I've actually had lunch with her, and I don't know if it's because she wants me to familiarize myself with the class, or because the two idiots has her using her precious lunch time tossing some fucking volleyballs for them to satisfy their volleyball filled brains. 

I look to the side and saw that Haru-chan wasn't in his seat either, and I sighed heavily. I sat down, taking my lunch box out of my bag, and I suddenly thought of calling my brother to make sure he's eaten yet. On the third ring, he picks up, and this time it is actually him. 

"Ki? What's up?" 

"I'm bored nii-chan." 

"From you called me nii-chan I knew you were bored. Why don't you hang out with the Yachi girl you're friends with?" 

"Yacchan's not in class right now nii-channnn. Anyways, are you busy?" I hear him sigh at my response, before hearing the overly obnoxious voice of his best friend shouting his name like he has nothing better to do with his life. 

"I wasn't, but I am now." 

"Hang up before he figures out it's me." 

"Alright, I'll eat the lunch you made for me. Thank you by the way. I'll see you after school?" 

"Oh, I'm actually meeting up with Tori-chan today. He and Coach Washijo wanted me to see the new recruits." I have no idea what that sound was he made, but according to the Iwaizumi sound scale, it wasn't a good sound. Then, in the background, I hear,

"Iwa-chan, did Ko-chan make any extra food for me?" I then hear a smack and I try my best not to laugh out loud. 

"Of course she didn't Crappykawa. Why are you so obsessed with her food anyways?" 

"Oh come on Iwa-chan, her food is heaven sent. I'm stealing some of your meal okay?" 

"Touch my food, and I will end you Shittykawa." I hear senpai mutter something else before he tells my brother to meet him by the tree and nii-san grunts in reply. 

"Sorry about that Ki. Also, why do you have to go to Shiratorizawa to see the new recruits? It's not like you're some type of third party answer as to who gets to play and who doesn't." I scoff in response, before I remember that he's sort of not wrong. 

"I have a little endurance test that I introduced to Washijo sensei two years ago, and since the old geezer forgets more shit than he remembers, I sometimes come and run the test for the newer members to see if they're fit to be apart of the starting line up. Anyways, tell mom I'm coming home late today. Later nii-chan!" He says his salutations as well, and then he hangs up the phone. I then began to open my lunch, before I hear Taka-chan calling out to me. 

I look up, and there the redhead was, standing by the door, waving me over. Although I didn't want to, I got up, walking towards the person I now knew to be our class rep. I found out Wednesday afternoon when I had after school duty with him and Fukuzawa sensei asked me to help. 

His amber eyes stared at my figure momentarily, before he flashes his nice, simple smile. 

"Dekita-san is out there to see you." 

"Yuji-kun?" Taka-chan nods in response. I then open the door, before looking to see the giant ash brown haired male in front of me, smiling nervously as he gives me a small greeting. His right hand was behind his back, while the left hand rubbed his nape, and his irises hid behind his lids. 

"H-hi Iwaizumi-san." 

"Yuji-kun! Never expected to see you calling for me." 

"O-Oh. I just wanted to know, i-if......" he trails off, and I tilt my head in confusion, trying to figure out what he wanted to ask me. Then, he moves his right hand, shoving a huge lunch box in my face, and I finally get the idea. 

"You want to eat lunch with me Yuji-kun?" He perks up immediately, jade green and gunmetal blue eyes darting all over the place, before they meet my emerald ones momentarily. Then they turn away, and he nods in response. I clap excitedly at the response, and I then go to ask him a question or two.

"Wanna eat in here, or your homeroom? Don't mind either way Yuji-kun." 

"O-Oh. Can we eat by the fountain in the west wing? It's usually pretty empty, quiet, and the garden is really pretty there." His eyes sparkle once he talks about the garden and I tell him yes so fast that it gives me whiplash on how quickly I agreed with him. 

"Let me just get my box and we'll head out, okay?"

"Okay Iwaizumi-san." 

"Oh, you can call me by my first name Yuji-kun. It's Akirako."

"I-I know." He mutters, and I almost didn't catch it, before turning around with a small flush painting my cheeks as I go to grab my lunch. 

After grabbing them, we both went to our respective lockers, placing on our outdoor shoes and going towards the fountain in the west wing. I never really went much in the general area of the west wing to the school before, so it was all a new experience for me seeing everything. Which makes me wonder, 

"Yuji-kun..." He perks up, looking down at me in curiosity, "How do you know about the fountain in the west wing?" 

"Oh, before classes start, they usually gives us tours of the school, so that we wouldn't get lost when we come here. Alongside that, I actually came to a Karasuno Cultural Festival and I got lost halfway through, and ended up staying there until my friends found me." 

After that we reached to the fountain, and I spent the rest of lunch (and a little of homeroom period because we couldn't hear the bell clearly from where we were) getting to know the giant baby known as Dekita Yuji. 

« ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » 

After school, I waited by the shoe lockers for Yuji-kun to come down. As I waited, the idiot duo stopped in front of me, quite curious as to why I wasn't in the gym yet.

"Kira-sama!" Dunno why he calls me that now, but I just roll with it, especially since I always get to see how Tobi-chan hits him in the head every time he does say it. Tobi-chan clears his throat and looks at me, dark blue eyes staring into my soul for a few seconds before Shoyo says something to him and they quarrel once again. 

"Oh, yeah," Sho-chan starts after they both split up once I began to laugh at them, "How come you're not at the gym?" I looked to see Tobi-chan nodding on the side of him and it takes everything in my willpower not to gush at my childhood best friend. 

"Oh, I'm going to see some old friends today. Tell Coach I'll be absent for me okay?"

"Who are these friends of yours?" 

"Why do you sound like an overprotective father?" Sho-chan snickers at my comment and Tobi-chan rolls his eyes. 

"I just wanna know who they are Kiki." 

"They're some old friends from my middle school." Is all I say, and he thinks on it, before nodding. Shoyo takes his hand and ruffles my hair, much to my protest, and I swat it away as he smiles brightly. 

Just then, Yuji-kun comes towards us, apologizing for the holdup, before he stops and bows at the two males, who bow back despite the fact that they have no idea who he is. 

"H-Hello. I'm Dekita Yuji, Class 1-4. N-Nice to meet you." 

"Waaaaaaah. Class four, you must be really...........smart. Wow you're tall. How tall are you Dekita-san?" 

"Last time I checked, I was 195cm?" Shoyo and Tobio froze at the sudden realization, and it causes me to laugh as well at their reactions. Then, Shoyo remembers something. 

"Oh my gosh, were you the guy that did the service ace in P.E Class Tuesday? SO COOL! Your serve was so strong, going all BOOM and POW and then hitting the ground like BAAM!" And as soon as I go to tell Shoyo stop using onomatopoeia, Yuji-kun surprises me himself and replies the same way Shoyo does, and I have to physically drag the giant baby with me, before I become late and Tori-chan has my head. 

"What's your name, oh great one?!" Yuji-kun yells as I shove him out the facility. It's a good thing he put on his shoes before he came to me, because I would've knocked him upside the head. 

"It's Hinata Shoyo, oh mighty one!" 

And with that, Tobi-chan knocked Sho-chan in the head and I dragged Yuji-kun towards the entrance. 

On the train ride to Shiratorizawa, I asked Yuji-kun a series of questions. Like, why wasn't he on the volleyball team if he clearly had the talent? Why didn't he go to Shiratorizawa if he lived closer to the academy than he did with Karasuno? He answered all of those volleyball related questions very vaguely, but any other questions, he answered very enthusiastically and clearly, which made me not ask any other questions that might upset him. 

He stopped one train ride away from where I was supposed to, and bid me farewell, hoping to see me again on Monday. Once I assured him that I most likely will, he smiled and ventured to his home. Then, I got off on the next stop, subconsciously aware of the fact that I am currently in my Karasuno uniform, but not caring anyways, because they're not gonna kick me out if they know who I am. 

I enter the facility around 4:13pm, my earphones in as I listened to various songs while I walked. My gym bag slips a bit and I readjust it on my shoulder, before continuing to walk at my own pace around the huge campus. While I pass, I see a few teachers who hail me from the distance, and I politely bow back at them. When I neared the gym, however, some weird girl, with her jet black hair in two pigtails stopped me, her obsidian eyes glaring into mine as she looked down on me. 

One thing I really hate about being 155.7cm is this. Taller people who think they're threatening. The girl then speaks, and I swear I'd rather hear a pig oink for two hours straight, than to listen to the high pitched squeak that emits from her vocal chords as she speaks to me.

"People not apart of the academy should not be permitted on the campus. I will kindly ask that you turn around and walk off campus at once." 

"You sound ancient honey, dial down with the fake authority and press the button to your obnoxious voice off, please." And with that I moved away from her, before she pulls my bag strap. I swear I want to cut her. 

"Did you not hear a thing I said? You're not allowed on campus. Please leave." 

"You're also not allowed to grip my bag strap like you wanna throw me out, but here we are." 

"Miss, I did not ask for any attitude, I'm asking for you to le-" 

"Kira-chan?" Oh Thank God, Toshi-kun my savior has finally arrived. I turn around to see that he is jogging towards me and the weird wanna be school secretary, and looks at her with a neutral face. She then lets my bag strap loose and bows all 90 degrees to greet this man who just blinked at her. 

"Why aren't you in the gym yet? Washijo sensei is still waiting on you." 

"I'm a bit caught up oh Great Ushijima. Pigtails over here thinks I'm trespassing." He then turns to the girl, explaining to her that I have rights to be on the property any time I'd like and that stopping me wasn't necessary. Yes Toshi-kun tell her. 

It didn't take much for her to understand and leave, which causes me to let down my guard and walk towards Toshi-kun with a sly smile. 

"Did you leave the others behind again?" 

"They'll catch up eventually." He replies, walking towards the entrance of the gym. I shake my head at the male and walk behind him, entering the gym to see some of the guys placing the practice bibs on the side while one of them runs to give Wakatoshi his water bottle. He just says thank you and walks towards the court. I then walked towards the Coach and he laughs once he sees me.

"You're whipping these boys into shape in your uniform?" 

"If I have to, then I will." 

"Hurry up change. They should be here when you get back." 

And with that I rush to the changing room to get changed, taking my hair and placing it more to the right, before tying it into a ponytail, ready to whip fresh meat into shape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pigtails needa back tf guys. AND OMG YUJI IS SUCH A FUCKING CINNAMON ROLL I SWEAR I LOVE HIM! Anybody knows why he didn't go to Shiratorizawa tho?


	4. Four

⛅🌈The Endurance Test

"Goshiki Tsutomu. Class 1-4. Position, Wing Spiker. Goal: To defeat Ushijima and become a better ace than he is." The taller guy with an ugly black haircut says once Washijo-sensei tells every first year to say their names, class, positions and goals. Obviously, the only first year starter begins first. From first glance, you'd think he's some kind of people pleaser. His build is nice enough for the team, but his one tracked mind makes me wanna barf on myself. Ushijima isn't that hard to beat. But alas, I maintain my neutral expression and analyze him. He didn't even notice me. I wanna grip him by the crown of his bowl cut and show him who's boss.

"Sagae Yūshō. Class 1-4. Position, Wing Spiker. Goal: To become a regular." I didn't get to analyze him as much as I wanted, because the other first year stepped up like he was on a game show that made him sing surrounded by his own fear. 

"Akakura Kai. Class 1-10. Position, Libero. Goal: To become a libero our team can rely on." His hair is low, and his face is stoic, although the nerves looks like it wants to eat him alive. I watch as Tori-chan's eyes search for my long chestnut brown hair, and it seems to catch Toshi-kun's attention as well. 

"Tendo, why are you fidgeting?" 

"Is Ki-chan here yet?"

"She is. Either she's still changing into her sports wear, or she's by the door of the gym standing and analyzing the first years."

"Can't believe she still does that. Gave me the creeps the first time I saw her do it." Semi intervenes smoothly, and it makes me giggle as the third years- except for Soekawa and Reon, who chose to hear what they say instead of saying anything- speaks about my observing eyes.

"Okay, so for today Coach Saito and I are not going to do anything. All the second and third years, you guys run some plays over. First years, you stay here." The second and third years all went towards the court, Tori-chan, Toshi-kun and Kenji-kun already gathering as one team. Semi Semi, Reon, and Tai-chan gathering on the other. I look at the first years and see that bowl cut is confused.

"Shouldn't I be with the others playing right now Coach?"

"No, I have something planned for you first years, and I know you're gonna like it." By the sound of Coach's voice, I can see how Kenji-kun's arms falter, and the ball he was supposed to receive, falls to the floor, giving the first point of the match to Semi's team. 

"Akira."

"Yes, Coach?" 

"You've observed long enough, come meet the boys." And this causes me to rouse up from my spot in the doorway, indoor shoes skidding on the floor as I skipped towards the first years with my hands behind my back, smiling big as I approached the bunch. The game from the second and third years come to a crashing halt as I finally stood in between Coach Saito and Coach Washijo. My smile turns into a sly grin, and I see Reon shiver and turn away, wanting to look everywhere, but at me. 

"Hello. Iwaizumi Akirako, Class 1-1. Position, Wing Spiker. Current Goal: To whip you fuckers into shape." And with that my smile is gone, emerald eyes staring at the first years who shrivel up, watching as Tori-chan nodded in approval out of the corner of my eye. 

(I used my old class number to trick them into thinking that I still go here. to my surprise, they actually ate up the little white lie)

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

"Oi, Bowl Cut, I asked for twenty push ups. What the fuck was that? You're supposed to be a regular, and you can't even give me twenty? The others did it with absolutely no problem." 

"Oi, Bowl Cut, lift that dumbbell like you mean it. Arm strength is essential to a wing spiker. You can't spike the ball hard enough with flimsy ass arms."

"Oi, Bowl Cut, stop making that face when I tell you to do something. What, you're trying to figure out why a girl is giving you a workout? You wanna be misogynistic?" 

I don't know how many times I chastised that boy in the past thirty minutes, but I know it was twice as much as I did in the past hour. The way he lifted the dumbbells, how he rose and fell for his push-ups, the glare on his face as he looks at me, I dunno, the dude looks like he's judging me at this point. Halfway through my endurance test, I rounded up the boys and carried them to the local gym, letting them lift weights, run on treadmills, and just push them to the limit. 

They were all drenched in sweat, with Kai-kun running on the treadmill, panting a bit. I then clapped my hands together twice, and the boys immediately halted in their activities. 

"Did you guys run with the team before practice started?" I asked them, watching how they all toweled themselves dry and drank their water, Kai-kun and Yusho-kun shook their head to say no, whereas Bowl Cut nodded his head to say yes. 

"Okay, well I'm not that much of a monster, and I suppose one of the boys will be coming to the gym any second now because the whistle blew a couple of seconds ago, so this is the end of the special training. Anybody wanna ask some questions?" Both Kai and Yusho's hands shot in the air, and bowl cut's hand merely lifted shyly, which I didn't expect, but then again I didn't expect him to raise his hand at all.

"Akakura, let's hear from you first." 

"Has any of the other members done this before?"

"Of course they have. I remember when Tai-chan first got into the regimen with like, twelve other first years, when he was one. Seeing as only he and Kenji-kun are left, that should tell you something. Being whipped into shape by Washijo-sensei is one thing, but to be whipped into shape by him, and by me, all in the same day? Boy, that must've hurt." 

"How do you determine who gets to stay on the team as to who doesn't?" He continues, which makes me proud to see, that despite being my age, he shows me the respect I deserve. 

"Well, I give a step by step analysis on each member that participated in the test after the practice ends, and he chooses the best results to stay on the team. If you're lucky, you stay on the roster. Or be apart of the roster." 

"You haven't touched a pen or a paper since you started this test, how do you give him any sense of data?" 

"She's smarter than you think, Bowl Cut." I hear behind me, and see Kenji-kun leaning in the doorway, hands crossed in front of his chest as he stares at the first years who are stiff at his voice. 

"How so?" 

"Although I took the endurance test twice, still gonna get you back for that Kira, she sat down with the coaches after practice and proceeded to tell them every single thing I did, Tendo-san did, Reon did, and it was so accurate I got chills as I packed. When I did it the second time around, she started my data by saying how much I improved, although it had been over a year since the last endurance test. These eyes aren't for pretty. They collect everything in like a camera, and store it in her memory carded brain." They all stared at him in awe, before turning to me and nodding in acknowledgement to my "powers" as I'd like to call them. 

Kenji-kun then tells us that the coaches called for us, and we all picked up our stuff and exited the little workout gym. Kenji-kun then rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair, causing me to hit his hand when it moved away. 

"It's been about half a year since I've seen you, why are you still so violent? Does this mean I'll have to force you into ladylike etiquette classes again?" 

"Do that one more time and you won't even be a volleyball player next year. Why do you even expect me to change man? Isn't it better to just be myself?" 

"Yeah, it is. When you're being kind and caring and not sending a volleyball to my head or pushing back my pinky or jump kicking me in the back. You shouldn't show your affection for me through violence Kira." I sighed, with a snarky remark on the tip of my tongue, but stopped when I was suddenly lifted in the air like I'm Simba from the Lion King. 

"Tori-chan, I told you to stop lifting me up like I am a cub."

"You are a cub though Ki-chan. So small and so cute." 

"Yet so violent. Like now, she got a chance to turn around and," Tori-chan screams exactly as he says it, cause I kicked him in the gut. "Kick you in the stomach." Groaning, Tori-chan clutches his stomach after he let me down, smiling tightly as he coughs a few times, and says as seriously as he could, "Totally worth it Shirabu." 

We both laugh at his reply, seeing as it was normally like this, and continued down the long hallway, with the first years in front of us, laughing a bit while they repeatedly call Bowl Cut, Bowl Cut, before he lets out a grunt, and they all run away from him. 

"Okay, Ki-chan, quick test, are you ready?" I looked up at Tori-chan, who had a small smile on his face, and I nodded in response to his question. "Yeah, sure, whatever." 

"What's the Bowl Cut's name?" "Goshiki Tsutomu." "What position on the court does he play?" "Wing Spiker, but I feel like he's more of an Outside Hitter." "How tall is he?" "I dunno, 181? He looks around 181." "What stats do you have on him?" "He needs a more strict arm regimen for him to work forward and become a better wing spiker. His overall power is kind of low for someone who wants to be the ace, and he needs to get his speed up and at 'em as well. He also needs to watch what he eats, but maintain his diet. If anything, he is actually pretty fit as a starter, but does need a few tweaks to blend in better."

I open the door to the court, and notice that Tori-chan was still standing in his spot, causing me to turn at look at him. I stare at him with a look that says 'what? is there a bug on my ass?' he just continued to stare at me, before shaking his head and passing me, calling out to Toshi-kun like nothing happened. I then turn to Kenji-kun.

"Have you tried out for the girl's volleyball team at Karasuno?"

"I went to their current captain on Wednesday, and she told me that they wouldn't be holding try-outs until either January or April. So I might just stick to being a manager until second year." 

"You weren't a manager for us though." 

"I did managerial duties while on campus. Remember I couldn't travel with you guys to games, and you couldn't speak to me about them." 

"I still find it to be a stupid rule." He says, before sighing, knowing that he couldn't do anything about the past. He just guided me toward the court, and Washijo-sensei nodded at me. I nodded back. I walked up towards the court, humming to myself, the tune to "Killing Me Softly" by The Fugees, watching as Tori-chan blocked another one of Bowl Cut's spikes. Coach Saito then clears his throat, and I shriek, jumping in the air, landing a few feet away from him. He then laughs at my reaction. 

"Akira." 

"Akira-chan." 

"It is Saito-sensei to you." 

"How about no?" 

"I hate you." 

"Thank you." And then we were laughing, before turning to watch the regulars play, watching as Reon spiked the ball, with Yato-kun receiving it perfectly, it going to Kenji-kun, (who somehow left me and went to play) who set it right to Toshi-kun and he slammed it down. 

"Your hair is to the right today." Saito-sensei commented, and I take a piece of my hair, and felt it, before humming in agreement to his claims. 

"Yeah, I always put it to the right for endurance tests." 

"You should go play with the boys, like old times. Show the first years that this team is a joke compared to you." 

"As much as I'd love to, I'd rather have Tori-chan on the same team as Toshi-kun to crush their hearts." 

"Let's go then. I'll round them up and let them know." Before I could even get a sound of protest out, he let everyone know what was going to happen, and then set all the teams, with me getting most of the first years, but it didn't matter to me. 

It ended up being Toshi-kun, Tori-chan, Kenji-kun, Reon, Yato-kun and Jin Jin on one side of the court, with Me, Tai-chan Semi Semi, Yuno-chan, Kai-kun and Bowl Cut on the other side of the court. Instead of flipping a coin, Toshi-kun and I played rock, paper, scissors. Since I know that Toshi-kun always picked scissors first, no matter what, I went with rock, and told him that we'd be serving first. 

It took a while for our side to sync up with each other, since they never really played together, so for the first few plays, I just laid low, not jumping to spike, or going for extreme saves, or Semi and I's quick setter change. I just let the team sync, and then inserted myself when they got a general understanding. We were behind 10-7, but then Saito-sensei called a timeout when it was Toshi-kun time to serve, and I knew, somehow, some way, I had gotten Toshi-kun in a corner. Just had to deal with Bowl Cut first. 

"Oi, Iwaizumi-san." He called out to me, and I looked at him, gaze subtle, but eyes staring him down, reading him. He was agitated, more than likely. 

"Why aren't you doing anything? You switch to the front, get in a few one touches and then you refuse to call for the ball? You're letting the senpais scare you in the match, but you wanna boss me around." 

"Now listen to me you tall, Rock Lee impersonator. You make think being a Naruto character in a volleyball outfit is a cool thing, but anime con was in April, and it isn't coming around again until late November for Cosplay week. I am trying to get into the game, feel the game out, check out how much the other side has improved, while seeing how well our side can be together. If you want me to steal your spotlight, then I will. Just don't come crying when we have another timeout and ask Semi why he isn't passing to you anymore." 

And with that, the whistle blew, telling us to come back on the court and hurry up finish the game. I was now situated at front right, and if one of the first years could get the ball up, and we win the point, I'd get to serve. It was a second before the whistle blew, that I caught Toshi-kun staring at me. 

I then shifted my stance, with my toes lifting me up a bit higher, and my arms at shoulder's width, palms up, as I stared at the way the ball was tossed up into the air, with him accelerated with his three steps, jumping in the air as the ball is slammed from his left palm, and into my general direction, I focus only on the ball, my legs carrying me back, and I realize, that I wasn't going to receive Toshi-kun's serve at all. 

Before it could even get closer to me, Tai-chan had received it, a bit sloppily because it was front row, but received it nonetheless, and it flew more out of bounds than it did in, and Semi rushes towards it, setting it in my general direction, and oh boy was I ready for it. 

As it fell closer me than I thought, I suddenly jumped up, legs bent, then ejected, left arm twisting as I pulled it back, then coming in contact with the volleyball, like a gentle kiss of encouragement, before the ball is sent flying on brute strength, and it touches a polished part of the back court, right beside Yato-kun, before it flies towards the wall, and I come down from the air. The whistle blows, and I smirk. 

If bowl cut wants me to play, then I'll play. 

༻✧༺

We ended up winning the set 25-15 after that, with the first years on my team really shocked about it, and everyone else being completely chill, like they expected it to happen. After the final whistle blew, which was because it was Toshi-kun's serve again and he sent it into the net, lol his face looked neutral but I knew he was pissed, we all headed toward Washijo-sensei. 

"Well first years, what do you think of Iwaizumi-san?" They all started speaking really quickly, eyes turning to me as it practically sparkled, before Tori-chan calmed them down. I turned to see Bowl Cu- I mean Tsu-chan, staring at me from his spot, before his whole head turned away really quickly with his ears being flashed at me, the top pink in color. 

"Is it just me or did Ki-chan get a little better since the last time we played with her?" 

"Only a little better?" Was what I said, the same time Tsu-chan suddenly exclaimed, "You played with her before?" 

"Kira-chan has gotten a lot better with her serves since March." Toshi-kun complimented, the same time Tori-chan answered, "Yeah Goshiki, you weren't here the last time she beat Wakatoshi-kun. It was hilarious." 

"It was not. I had a bad day that day." 

"Stoic Wakatoshi from Monday said that he always played well." 

"I do." 

"But you just said you had a bad day." 

"Just because I had a bad day, doesn't mean I don't play well." 

"Tell that to the 25-12 you got last time you three-on-three'd Kira." Semi suddenly says, and all of the second and third years laugh as they remember the party they threw for me when I told them I was moving to another school. 

"Yeah Toshi-kun, the score is still 5-1." Everyone laughed once again, and I went to go change out of these clothes and into my uniform. When I came back out, with my short sleeved shirt and my skirt, bow not tied, but hanging from the collar, Tsu-chan gasped, before putting on a face of betrayal. 

"You lied to us!" He exclaims, and I adjusted my bag on my shoulder, texting my brother with one hand that I'd need him to pick me up from the train station. When he replied sure, I looked up at Tsu-chan. 

"And you've been lying to yourself with this haircut, what's the point?" Tai-chan snickers, despite his stoic personality, while Tori-chan full on laughs, with Kenji-kun saying something about the bowl cut in the back. I was gonna get on his ass for his Karen cut in a minute.

"You made it seem like you go to this school." 

"I used to. I used the room for my old class when I introduced myself. Also, how slow are you? If I really went here, you would've seen me from April. Gotten your endurance test from May and had an excruciating summer's break as I nitpicked both your grades and your volleyball skills." 

He and I go on to bicker for a minute or two, before someone simba'd me again. 

I look to see that it was Toshi-kun. I heard Tori-chan's familiar cackle in the distance, with someone trying to tell him to shut up, and I sigh. 

"Toshi-kun." "Kira-chan." "Why do you have me in the air like this is the beginning of the Lion King and everyone's singing the Circle of Life." "Tendo bet Shirabu 5000 yen that you wouldn't hit me if I did this." "Toshi-kun?" "Kira-chan?" "Turn me around." 

I then get turned around in his arms, and he brings me down a little, before I take my fist and plunge it on the crown of his head. He puts me down and blinks, faster than he usually would, and then he speaks. 

"Give me a minute, everything's blurry." He then bends down, and I go forward, cupping his cheeks in my hands, as I ask him the questions to check if he has a concussion. And in his usual stoic voice, he answers, saying that he doesn't have a concussion, he just got a bit dizzy. 

All in all, halfway on the way to the train station, nii-san blew up my phone to ask me where I was. 

༻✧༺

"How was being back in Shiratorizawa?" Was the first thing that greeted me once I entered the car with nii-san ruffling my hair. This time, I didn't swat it away, and I leaned more into the touch, which made him chuckle at my behavior. 

"It was cool. Tori-chan and Toshi-kun lifted me up again."

"First it was Tori, but now he got Toshi to get into it as well?"

"Yup, and it costed him 5000 yen." Nii-san full on laughed at that, and he drove us home, humming with me as we both tuned in on "Killing Me Softly" 

When we arrived home, I went straight to my room, grabbing some clean clothes and going to take a shower. After my shower and my change of clothes, I walked into the kitchen, as nii-san was sitting on the couch, watching a game with Karasuno, and a team in lime green and yellow. 

"What do you want for dinner nii-san?" 

"Pork Cutlets."

"Are you sure? I can make your Deep Fried Tofu if you want me to." 

"I'm good thanks, I'd rather eat your Pork Cutlets with your special sauce tonight." 

I then got to work, making the food, with him coming in and bothering me while getting something out of the fridge, which causes me to take my cooking chopsticks and throw it at him out of annoyance. He then runs towards me, hits me in the head with the same chopstick and kicks me in the back of the knee. I sweep him afterwards, and he barely catches himself before he slammed himself to the floor. 

"Before you try to kill me or tell me I won't get an extra serving, let me leave you alone."

"Oh thank God." 

"I'll be back though." 

"Nii-san I would kick your ass and tell you that you won't get any dinner tonight or lunch in the morning." He then stops, walking back into the living room, forgetting his green tea on the counter. I turn the stove down, and got his green tea. I then placed it in front of him, on the coaster, and he smiles in gratefulness at me. While I was plating the dinner, my phone buzzed. 

"Nii-san, if you would." "Got it." He then answered my phone. 

"Hello...oh hey Nee-chan...Yeah, she's in the kitchen...Her food tastes wonderful compared to the last time you tasted it......Haha yeah that was a disaster....You want us to watch Gio and Mia?....Yeah, I have practice with the group tomorrow, but I'm sure Ki could watch them......she asks if you're paying her.........alright, bye Nee-chan." 

"I like how I never ask if she can pay me, but you always seem to remember." 

"Only because she pays well and you'll split it with your dear older brother." 

Dinner that night was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all i don't hate my man Goshiki, but I had to do him in a little bit for the book to flow better, if that makes sense. anyways, how was this chapter ?
> 
> Also, I think it was said in the anime that Sagae and Akakura weren't apart of the team until after the finals, but for the sake of this fic, they're there before. Get over it.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the little short story at the beginning MAY or MAY NOT have anything to do with the story, who knows ?

time

tobio kageyama 

Time may not be noticed by all, but in every waking moment I see it passing by. It carries around a dark purple loom as it slouches, tick marks of irritation growing once it's being called upon, and matted hair that clings on its forehead, over its eyes so to hide from the light. Time has many friends. Blessings, curse, regret, dread, familiarity, healing, grace, and peace. Although, in most cases, time doesn't see eye to eye with its friends, they can get along pretty well when needed be. One person time always hated to be around though, was death. Death was everything time wasn't. A strong, confident, happy, mischievous, manipulative, and foregoing person who always thought everything out perfect.

Death always lurked in the shadows alongside time, but time never spoke to death. Never wanted to either. Time hated death, but death always loved to try and beat time. Every single day, death would challenge time. "A 100 meter race. I'm at the usual line for those races, and you're at the starting line. Whenever I reach the 80 meter mark, you run. If I catch up to you before you reach your 100 meter mark, then I win." Time hated being involved in those races, and most days time wasn't the most athletic person, but the way everyone stared at time, made them give into the pressure. Most cases, time would win, with sudden bursts of energy to speed through their 100 meters. Other instances, death would catch up to time, grab time by the collar and whisper in its ears, "I win." and as always time would get a chill up its spine and fall on the ground defeated. 

There was two instances where I saw time barely winning against death, by a hair really, and in both of those instances, I was happy that time survived. That didn't mean death didn't pester time though, telling time that tomorrow was another day, another race to be counted down in the records. Those two instances were in sixth grade and the ending of first term in tenth. Time seems to be a lot rough around the edges now, needs a lot of help and assistance after years and years of racing with death. It's just that, in those two moments, when time ran away from death, I always thought about Kiki. 

What does death want from her? 

How do I help time save Kiki? 

@_@ 

Babysitting a Bunch of Kids 

"Ki! Get down here!" Is what woke me up from my slumber. I checked the clock on my bedside desk and saw that it was 7:14 in the fucking morning. On a damn Saturday morning. I swear I wanted to kick my brother in the ass for this. I rose up, stretching my limbs and yawning loudly. I lowkey scared myself with my own yawn, but that's beside the point. The point is, I'm gonna beat my brother's ass. 

I didn't even bother looking in the mirror because my family has seen worse honestly, and whoever is here has seen me in all my glory. Or misfortune. Who cares? Anyways, I take my time walking down the steps, ruffling my hair and making sure I feel it on my back, before turning to walk into the kitchen. There is see Toru-senpai laughing at Nii-san who has flour on his head. There is the flour bag on the counter, Nii-san with flour on his head, face and mY fAVORITE aPRON and a whisk in his hand. Toru-senpai is laughing and snapping pictures. 

I storm to the idiot first and snatch the phone out of his hand, before kicking him in the knee and rolling my eyes when he whines. I then take the whisk out of Nii-san's hand and hit him on the shoulder with it. 

"Oh great, hit the helpless person who's covered in fucking flour why don't you." 

"You can't cook for shit, but you're in the kitchen anyway, so you caused this on yourself." He rolls his eyes and I tell him to go and wash it off. He shakes his head, but obliges to my request and cleans himself up. I then look at Toru-senpai and squint my eyes at him. 

"You're the reason he was in here." He scoffed, feigning innocent, with his hand on his chest and then said, "Huh, Ko-chan I would never let Iwa-chan be the reason your house burns down." 

"You wanted pancakes didn't you?" 

"With the little chocolate chips, yes." 

"We have pancake mix in the second cupboard from the left on the bottom shelf. Why is he trying to make it from scratch when you guys have practice at 8?" I grab the mix as I said this, looking for the bowl Nii-san used, before finding none. I swear I'm going to kill the both of them. When I didn't hear a response from him, I look up to see that he was staring at the ground. Before he even got to answer, I threw the whisk at him. 

"Ow, Ko-chan, why are you and Iwa-chan so violent?" 

"You always do or say something that makes me want to choke you." 

"Ooh, kinky~" 

"Shittykawa, I will personally kill you and throw your body in a lake." Nii-san says as he enters the kitchen with a towel on his head and his practice clothes on. He then told me that he put my apron in the wash. 

"Nii-san. It's just flour, not some kind of stain. Anyway get me the dark green one and take the chocolate chips out the freezer. Toru-nii, get a large bowl and preheat the griddle. I'm going to make enough for Gio and Mia." 

"Your niece and nephew are coming over? No fair, I want to see them." 

"If you're here when they arrive, we won't get to go to practice. Three minutes in and you're joining Mia for tea." 

"What? She makes good tea. And last time I heard Mr. Stuffles broke up with Ms. Beary. I wanna know if they're back together." 

"Coach isn't going to have my ass because you're not there. Now, we wait for a few pancakes to be done, thank the chef, and we leave. Got that Stupidkawa?" 

"Yes, Yes. Roger that Iwa-chan. You're such a meanie with these degrading nicknames." 

"They fit you better than your real name, honestly." I say as I lay the first few pancakes on the griddle to cook. Toru-senpai whines at my response, but didn't make way to protest against it, meaning Nii-san and I won this round. 

Halfway through the bowl of pancake batter, my phone buzzes on the kitchen counter, and Nii-san picks it up before I could even ask him. "Thanks Nii-san." He nods and answers the phone.

"Hello....Oh, Nee-chan, what's up?" 

"Oh, Hajime-kun. How are you? Where's Ki?" 

"Oh, I'm good, Ki's in the kitchen making breakfast for Gio and Mia." 

"Really? That's good then. I don't have to go to McDonald's and buy them anything then. Oh, I meant to ask, is the park by the house still there? Or a gym that they can go to?"

"Yeah, the park's still open and Ki's school isn't that far from here. Maybe a twenty minute walk. Is Gio into another sport again?" 

"It's actually Mia this time. You know Giovanni's brother plays volleyball for Italy, right? Well, he scheduled that we all come to watch him play and Mia fell in love. Volleyball is all she talks about now, and she desperately wants to go and play. I wished the Iwaizumi curse skipped my kids." Me and Nii-san laugh at the last part and she sighs. 

"Well, I have practice in a few minutes, so I won't be here when you drop them off, but Ki can take them either to her school or mine. Shouldn't be a problem." I go to protest, before Nii-san sends me a look and I kiss my teeth, going back to flipping my pancakes. I look in the bowl to see that it was the last few, it looked like and I smiled at finally being done with all these doggone pancakes. I then look at the plate filled with pancakes, and realize that there was more than I thought was there. 

"Are you guys gonna carry some for the boys to practice? I think I made too much. Looks like about 20 or so on the plate." 

"Ko-chan you know my limit is three. And when we reach to practice, we'll only have time for stretches, sorry." 

"Oh, it's cool. I'll probably go down to the gym and give it to the guys." As I say this, Nee-san sends her salutations and hangs up on us, telling us that Gio and Mia should be there by 8:10 the latest. 

I flipped the last few over and watch as Nii-san finished his last pancake, before putting the dish in the sink and walking out of the kitchen. 

"What happened to thanking the chef?" I shouted, and Toru-senpai laughed while cutting up his last pancake. "I'll do it when we're both finished and ready to go. We're already late as it is." I check the time, seeing as they were indeed late, since Aoba Johsai is kind of far from here, but not that far if Nii-san took the car. Then I remember that he can't take the car. The disadvantages of having a driver's license while in school. 

Toru-senpai finished the rest of his pancake, getting up to grab his gym bag, before coming back and ruffling my hair, telling me if I wanted to go out, I should at least make myself look presentable, which causes me to slap him in the back of his head. He whines, but thanks me for the food and tells Nii-san to hurry up.

Nii-san rushes downstairs with his gym bag on his shoulder, before thanking me for breakfast and kissing the crown of my head, which makes me smile back at him. They shout from the entryway and I slump. Placing a cover over the pancakes I had made and turning off the griddle. I then made my way to the downstairs bathroom and took a quick shower, before rushing upstairs to change. I then brush my hair for a couple of minutes as I dry it with my blowdryer. It wasn't even that dry before I heard someone knock on the door. I sigh and take out the appliance, before rushing downstairs and shouting "Hold your horses, I'll be to the damn door." 

Now you see, when I rushed down those stairs with a tank top on that said "Fuck Mornings" in English and short tights that hug my thighs, while my wet hair flies around like a terrible movie, I expected to meet Nee-san, Gio and Mia. WHY THE FUCK ARE TOBI-CHAN AND SHO-CHAN AT MY DOOR?! 

I then closed the door out of fear as Sho-chan raises his hand with the most adorable smile on his face and check the time. It's 8:03. Why are they at my door at 3 past 8 in the fucking morning? I then open the door back to make sure it was them, and I saw that Tobi-chan was frowning and Sho-chan was pouting before I closed the door again. 

"How many times are you gonna close the door on us Kira?"

"Until I come to my senses and figure out why the fuck are you both here!" 

"Or you can be a smart person and ask why we're here." Tobi-chan spat at me, and I realized, that asking them was a better idea. I then open the door, before scratching my head sheepishly, watching as a few droplets flew towards the two. 

"Why are you guys here anyways?" 

"I texted you this morning asking if you wanted to go to practice and you left me on read." 

"I haven't touched my phone all day, that was probably Nii-san. Also, I have to babysit today, sorry." I see that Tobio was going to say something else, before Shoyo started sniffing the air, leaning more into the doorway to catch a whiff of whatever the fuck it was he smelt. 

"Did you guys make pancakes?" Then I remember the pancakes.

"Oh yeah. I accidentally made too much, there are nine on a separate plate for me and my niece and nephew, and like about twenty on another plate that I have no idea what to do with. Do you want some?" Before I could even think of a response, both of them slid inside, taking off their shoes with a boisterous 'pardon the intrusion' and guided themselves into the kitchen by scent. I then hear Shoyo gasp. I walked into the kitchen to see Tobio counting the pancakes, and was surprised when he still counted past twenty. 

Turns out there was roughly about 39 small pancakes on the large plate and I shook my head, before realizing. If that's 39 pancakes on the plate, with another 9 pancakes for me and my niece and nephew, and another 6 that was devoured by Nii-san and Toru-senpai, then that means I made 54 fucking pancakes. 

"We can take these off you and give them to the volleyball team when we go for practice." 

"Shouldn't you two be at practice right now?" 

"Practice doesn't start until 8:30 on Saturdays. So we have enough time to sit and eat and convince you to come with us." 

"I told you guys, I have to babysit today." 

"Then bring the kids." 

"With your receiving skills Sho-chan? I'd rather they stay home." I retorted, causing Tobi-chan to put his hand over his mouth as he laughed. Shoyo goes to say something else, but then I hear Nee-chan shouting about how bad it was to leave the door open. I hear the little voice of Mia talking about how she wanted to receive already, and then I remember I was supposed to take her to the gym to let her play. Now I have to go with these two idiots. Just great. 

"Ki, leaving the door open isn't a good thing you know. What if a robber comes in and- oh, Tobio, I haven't seen you sit at the kitchen counter in a while. Nice to see you again." Then I watch as it dawns on her. 

"WHAT IS TOBIO DOING HERE?!" 

"He and I go to the same school nee-san." 

"I THOUGHT HE WENT TO SHIRATORIZAWA?!" 

"Kageyama is too dumb to get into that school." 

"Hinata you dumbass!" 

"Not in front of the kids, Tobi!" 

"What kids?" 

"My kids Tobio. How could forget them so easily?"

"Gio and Mia? They're the kids you're babysitting? That's all the more reason to bring them with you to practice." 

(i was reading this out loud to capture the emotions and i said they're the the babykids you're sitting.) 

"Am I the only one lost?" Shoyo says from his seat, as he eats a piece of his last pancake and watches the entire thing unfold. Gio and Mia then come up to him, with both of their hands on his shoulder, before shaking their head to say no, "Nah, tangerine nii-san we're lost too." 

"Pfft- Mia called Sho-chan a tangerine!" I suddenly exclaimed, and Shoyo's face flushed with embarrassment as everyone laughed at him. 

@_@ 

"So, how old are these kids you're bringing?" I hear Daichi say as we all drive toward the school for practice. It was currently 8:22, and we were just a corner or two away. Nee-san offered to drop us to the school since practice started at 8:30 and it was a twenty minute walk. That, and the fact that I have a large ass plate with thirty nine pancakes on it for the crew. Well, thirty three because Shoyo and Tobio devoured three each back in the kitchen. 

"Gio is twelve and Mia is ten." Tobio says before anyone could answer, I look at him in awe at the fact that he remembered their ages and everything. I then hear Suga-senpai in the background (his velvet voice is hella distinctive of course I heard him), but I didn't hear exactly what he said. Daichi then asks him to repeat it, seems like he didn't quite hear it either. 

"I was asking if they're foreign. Gio isn't a name you hear over here often, or at all." He speaks up, and Gio smiles cheekily at the comment. I'm actually glad he came to accept his name again. I still wanna fight those boys that said that to him. Nee-san told me not to though, hmph. 

"Yeah, his father is Italian, I think." Tobio answers again, and I look to see Nee-san smiling to herself from the front seat. Seems like she's amused that he actually remembers. I am too, but then again Tobi-chan always listened to literally everything I ever said. He was always a good listener because he sucked at expressing his feelings, but in the little moments he did, they were all happy and memorable. Well, except for when we had to separate, but you get me. 

"Italian? He's a European?! Oh my gosh, wow. Okay, we'll see you guys when you get here. I was wondering why I came to open the clubroom, I didn't hear you and Hinata fighting." I hear Mia gasp from her seat, and look back to see that she was glaring at Tobio. Oh dear God, no. Before she could even say anything, the car stopped and we all exited the car, going to the trunk to get our respective gym bags. Mine was light blue, Mia's was hot pink, Gio's was golden yellow, Tobi-chan's was white and Sho-chan's was tan/khaki ish, I think. 

The boys ran off to the gym, while I send Nee-san my salutations and she told me that she'll pick her kids up tomorrow afternoon. Oh goodness gracious, now Toru-senpai won't make it home. She also said that she had to go and carry Gio's Playstation and Mia's stuffed animals to the house, and had to make sure the tea set was there. Good thing she was off, or else she was gonna say fuck it and let Giovanni do all the work. 

Once she left, I turned around to see my little relatives standing and staring at the school in awe. "First time at a high school?" They both nodded eagerly. I smiled at them and led the way to the gym where we were, seeing the guys come up from stretches and start their few laps. Shimizu-senpai and Yacchan were in the corner discussing their plans for today, and Coach was sitting down on the bench watching everybody. Takeda-sensei was sitting down as well, but he was writing something down. The boys pass me, one by one, smiling and waving at me as they pass, before double taking once they saw the kids beside me. I waited until everyone was on the opposite side, before rounding up the kids and carrying them to Coach. 

Mia sparkled, with a gold light cast on the gym and stars in her eyes as she takes a look at everything. "Can you stop being so fascinated by all the stuff here? It's a gym Mia, not a huge society." Mia then pouts, but the sparkles never left. "Aw, but Nii-chan, this is a high school gym. With better players and a higher court. It looks so much different than the one at my school, and yours." I then bring the two to Coach, and they bowed and greeted him politely. 

"Oh! Little Iwaizumi, you brought children along. Are they your little silblings, or cousins or something?" 

"She's our aunty!" Ukai opened his eyes in shock at Mia's statement and I laughed at his reaction. 

"You guys look like middle schoolers. How is this shorty your aunt?" 

"Rude Ukai-kun. My height has nothing to do with it." 

"Little Iwaizumi, the boy is taller than you. The girl is to your neck. Take it or leave it." I rolled my eyes at him, and he fell into conversation with Mia and Gio, with Gio telling him that he always wanted to be a setter if he wasn't interested in Baseball, and Mia yelling out that she wanted to be a Libero. She then goes on to say how it was her new found goal to receive and save every ball for her teammates and lead her team to victory. I turn around to see Noya-senpai nodding in agreement to her claims, and I just shake my head. Of course he's gonna agree. It turns out though, that Daichi-senpai was nodding along as well. 

"Well, little Iwaizumi's niece-" "It's Mia." "Well, Little Mia. Do you want to watch the boys practice and then we can see what you can do okay?" Gio then scoffs beside her, and Mia glares at him. 

"Got something to say little Iwaizumi's nephew?" "My name is Gio." "Foreigner name?" "Yeah! From Italian." "It's Italy Sugawara-san." "Right!" Gio then clears his throat, causing all the attention to go on him. 

"Mia can't receive a ball to save her life." I then slap him in the back of his head, causing him to yelp in surprise while everyone else gasps in shock at me hitting the poor kid. 

"Tsk, seriously. You think receiving a ball is a natural thing? You have to work hard to improve your skills and sharpen them as you go along and get better. She will learn the basic receives properly, and then as time passes she will get better. You weren't that good with your receives either, and you still aren't because you gave up and went to play baseball. Let her learn her sport and become good instead of trying to be the jack of all trades." I look to see Gio with his head low, facing the floor, and he nods his head silently, before going to sit down by the bags. 

"O-Oi, Kira, you didn't have to be so mean to him!" Asahi-senpai says when he runs up to me, and I laugh, before Mia comes in between us with the jitters of a vibrating phone. She always had a difficulty talking to taller people she wasn't familiar with. 

"N-Nee-chan w-wasn't be-being mean sir! G-Gio Nii-chan t-takes a-advice be-better when y-you're str-straightforward w-w-with him." I go to see Ryu-senpai and Noya-senpai giggle, and look up to see that Asahi-senpai was slumped once again, because he thought someone was scared of him again. 

"Yeah, he might look like he wants to cry or throw a tantrum, but he's actually reflecting on the topic he got scolded for and is coming up with a solution as to how to better himself and learn lessons from the mistakes presented at him. Gio can be very stubborn, so sugar coating his wrong doings when scolding won't help him realize what's wrong. Also, Mia doesn't think you're a thug, she has a hard time speaking to tall people in general." I see Asahi look up slowly, before he sees that Mia was looking at him intently, despite her jitters. 

Then, she speaks to him, "Hi, m-my name is Mia. W-What's yours?" He perks up, and so does the rest of the the boys as her jitters calm down significantly once he smiles at her. "My name is Asahi. Your name is so pretty Mia!" and then she blushes. Oh Lord have mercy, let's hope she doesn't go to her dad and declare that she wants to marry him. Last time that happened, she couldn't see Toru-senpai for six weeks. 

@_@ 

I carried both Gio and Mia to the upper level of the gym, and let them watch the practice match from there while I helped Yacchan and Shimizu-senpai with managerial duties. 

"You know, you could just sign up to be our manager until second year rolls around." Shimizu-senpai says as she covers the bottles and places them in the tray. "Besides, Yachi-san could really use the extra help in case I'm not here, or for the last few months before I leave." 

"It does give me something to do while I wait, I'll sign up on Monday." "Thank you Akirako-san." Shimizu-senpai says as she smiles. "Don't mention it!" 

We then head back, to see that Asahi hit a major spike, hitting off the block and heading out of bounds, before Noya-senpai sprints for it, diving down, and bringing it back into the air with his forearm, shouting an apology and asking for a cover. It flies more to the other side of the court, near the back, and Tobi-chan runs towards it, setting it perfectly, and in the next second the whistle blows, and the point is awarded to their team. Damn, I still haven't gotten used to that. 

I look up to the upper level and see that Mia's eyes is wide open in shock, as well as Gio's and it makes me smile a bit to see how interested he was in the game. I then see Tanaka go to the back line, and he sends over a serve that is easily picked up by Daichi, who sends it to Suga-senpai, who sets it to Chikara-senpai, and it is totally blocked by Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. 

The game went on for the next couple of minutes, and it resulted in Tobi-chan's team winning after all. Mia comes down from the upper level babbling in excitement, and to their surprise, Gio went straight to Tobio, and pulled him along to go to Suga-senpai and question them about their sets. I place the tray down, and the other members came to grab their water bottles, drinking up and toweling up as they listened to Mia compliment all of their skills. She even told them that she was more interested in this match than she was when she watched Italy vs. Egypt play. Now, that was what got them shocked beyond measure. 

She then went up to Kei-chan (dear God, no) and offered her hand, he looked at it, before looking back at her in confusion. When he didn't shake her hand, she squinted her eyes at him. Oh dear God please no. "You tall pencil, shake my hand." Aaaaaaaand there it is. Suga-senpai stopped explaining how to listen to your spiker's request to Gio and looked up at Mia, and Tobi-chan snorted. Then Ryu-senpai started his with booming laugh, followed by Noya-senpai, and soon enough, everyone was laughing at Kei-chan once again. 

"Who are you calling a pencil, you My Little Pony reject?" 

"At least My Little Pony was loved, adored for and had fans. People only use mechanical pencil these days. You're standing tall like an HB no. 2 pencil, and you don't look proud." 

"Yeah string cheese. You shouldn't insult people when you look so flimsy and frail." Oh dear God, now Gio is in on it, too. 

"Gio said Tsukishima looks flimsy, I cannot!" Shoyo exclaims from beside Yacchan, before turning to her and asking what flimsy meant, and she explained it to him.

"He's getting roasted by two kids, best practice day ever." Noya-senpai says afterwards, and Kei-chan kissed his teeth before walking out of the room. Dunno what happened after that in the gym, because I walked out after him. 

"Kei-chan I'm sure they didn-" 

"First of all, don't fucking call me that. Secondly, you're their aunt, their sense of supervision for the day. Try teaching them to have some manners and not insult everyone they meet like you do, so that they can at least be decent human beings." 

"You're a salty bitch who gets under everyone's skin 24/7. All Mia wanted was a fucking handshake and you looked at her like she was an alien, before blatantly ignoring her hand. For all I know, someone should teach you how to stop being a pain in the ass, and not be mean to everyone you come across. You fucking prick." 

Kei-chan scoffs, before pointing his finger to my head and pushed me away, angrily stomping toward the clubroom. I watched as he left, and when I realize that he wasn't turning back I let the tears fall. I'm a crybaby, so fucking what? He basically insulted me and my family and made me feel like shit, leave me alone. I hear the door open, but didn't bother to turn and see who it was, still quite upset. 

"Kiki, did you- why are you crying you dumbass?" 

"Am I not a decent human being?" 

"Who said that? Was it that four eyed prick Tsukishima? I'll fucking-" 

"I should've told Mia to stop. It was my fault she insulted him, and my fault again that Gio joined. I'm such a terrible aunt." Tobi-chan stands beside me rigid as he watches me cry, not sure what to do about it, before he remembers that it's me. Kiki. His best friend. He then places his hand on my shoulder and rubs it, while giving me a clean handkerchief to wipe my tears. 

"You're not a terrible aunt Kiki. Don't ever think you're a terrible aunt. There are aunts out there that mistreat their nieces and nephews. Who do awful, heartless things to them that hurts them mentally, emotionally and physically. Terrible aunts don't get a cheerful, 'Mornin' nee-chan!' when spotted by their nieces and nephews. Hell, terrible aunts don't even get visited by them. Your niece and your nephew loves you and your company very much. So don't say that you're a terrible aunt." 

Halfway through his rant, he got really awkward and starting pausing a lot to think of what to say, using a lot of ummm's and uhhh's as he spoke, and if I didn't know any better I would've thought that his aunt was terrible to him. Then again, from a young age, his mom didn't want him to associate when anyone outside of his immediate family and friends. So, he was never one to build a strong relationship with any of his relatives except his grandfather and grandmother. 

"Anyways, Nishinoya-san and Daichi-san are teaching Mia how to receive, Gio already scolded her for speaking to an elder in a bad way, and they said they haven't seen your jump serve yet and they really want to. Let's go back inside." 

I nodded at that, and we went back in the gym, with me looking to see if I can spot Kei-chan before I went inside. What I didn't know, was that he was on the side of the gym the entire time. Listening to every word we said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey ! I swear the story is going to pick up, okay ? I just wanted to speak about Gio and Mia because they are honestly so adorable and they play an important role in this story in any event. Yes, the boys ate the pancakes, I forgot to mention that, and yes Touru ended up staying the night, HAHA ! Anyways, I have to get a VERY important event out of the way, and then we're gonna skim through the Spring High Qualifiers because I suck at writing volleyball scenes. Hope you guys enjoyed. also, the terrible ending, lol 'm sorry guys.

**Author's Note:**

> bitches.......lemme tell yuh. i don't follow schedules for shit because they pressure me into producing chapters that are not its best. so i am sorry if you expect consistency, lol. ANyways, you've met Akirako! How is she? And do you guys have any clue or idea why she's at Karasuno?


End file.
